Break of a new dawn
by valleygirl18651
Summary: this story is the third installment to midnight dusk, note it jumps four years from shinning star and it is about Jake and Renesmee's kids. all 7 of them, they range from the poster child for the perfect child to the child from hell. with the ups and the downs the first fights and arguments. will they be able to come together, and work as a pack? will the bad seed change his ways?
1. Chapter 1

**this story is of jake and ness's kids**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Break of a new dawn Hadley pov**

My name is Hadley; I am the youngest of Jake and Renesmee's kids. i have an extremely big family there is my oldest sister **Christyn Haliey Black** she was adopted at the age of 16 she is now 20. Than there is **Addyson Rosalie Black**, she looks about 17 but in reality she is only 5. Than there is **Grayson William Black** and **Mason Jacob black** they are twins they look about the ages of 19 yr olds but they are only 4. Than there is **Colton Emerson Black** , unlike the rest of us he is just vampire he has no wolf in him he looks like he is only 10 but he is 3. Lastly there is my the baby sister I look about 4 I am only 2. Mom and dad say they are done having children after the next one. Yes that is right they are due for another one dad is hoping for a girl. But let me tell you a bit about each one of us Christyn had imprinted on Stephen, who is actually our cousin dad's sister's son he is only 10 she imprinted on him when she first phased 4 years ago. Than there is addyson she was imprinted on as a baby by Wyatt. Wyatt is about 22 but looks older than that he stopped phasing for a little while when he left forks for a little while. Addyson phased and when Wyatt came back she imprinted on him. they waited to become a couple until addyson looked about 14. But they have been by eachothers sides 27/7 addyson has a power kind of like gramp she can hear your thoughts but can always talk back to you in your mind. Grayson on the other hand has not found his imprint, and if he wasn't my brother I would say he is a hunk. He goes through girls left and right, he is the bad child in all of us. He doesn't listen to mom or dad at all he thinks he can do what he wants, doesn't come home for weeks and than just shows up drunk one night they cant get a grip on him. he does phase but he wants nothing to do with the pack because addyson is learning the ropes to take over, with dads help but he is going to let her call some shots. Mason on the other hand, as an imprint her name is Sydney she ended up being from another pack that dad didn't know exsited until they came chasing a vampire through our lands. Her father was the chief, their pack was up in Canada yes around gram and gramp. They were small it only had 3 wolves after sydney left dad didn't see them as a threat of any kind so he made a treaty with them about our vampire family and everything. Mason was the best kid he had straight a's in school and all. Mason was also a shield like gram Than Colton he was just like mom he looked like gramp Edward though, Carlisle says spitting image of him. they do look a lot alike from the hair to the toes they were the same. Colton wasn't a wolf at all he was just straight half vampire Carlisle never understood why he came out like that he just said moms genes finally got strong. Than there is me, **Hadley Isabella Black** I looked about four I was only 2 I aged slower than my brothers and sister colton was a bit slower too. But I was the slowest i look like aunt Rachel and aunt Rebecca they say it comes from dad but in pictures you could tell me and my aunts apart. Dyson which is a wolf from dads pack has imprinted on me, I had a power too I was able to move things with my mind. Mom found it out one day when I asked her if I could have a cookie and she told me no I sat down thinking about how bad I wanted the cookie and than boom it was in my lap. Ive learned how to control it a bit now mom works with me but yes that Is our family big and beautiful, well besides the new baby mom thinks its another girl they want to name her **Serenity Leah Black** mom is due any day with her. They say this pregnancy is like the one with addyson and colton. Mom cant move off the couch she looks week needs to be drinking blood human blood the whole time she cant put it down. It doesn't stop, she is all bruised up but its almost time for serenity to meet the world the whole family was coming down. We lived in their old house but there was always room for them.

**Grayson pov**

My phone was ringing, it was my damn mother. She called everyday to see if I was alive, I haven't been home in about a week or so.

"hi Renesmee" I said answering the phone

"I am your mother Grayson call me mom, I just wanted to see how you were doing?" her voice sounded upset

"I'm fine, how bout you and my baby sister?" just because I was rude to my parents doesn't mean I don't care

" this is a tough one serenity is kicking my butt, 4 broken ribs this week but shes strong as ever" hearing my mom was in pain hurt me

"I'm sorry mom" I said in the phone

"where are you Grayson? We haven't seen you in almost two weeks?" she asked.

"I'm out" I was actually at my friend Tegan's apartment well we were a little more than friends if you know what I mean. She was the girl of the last two weeks well one of them

"ok son, well I have to go be safe please Grayson and get your ass to school its your last year we'd like to see you graduate."

"ok mom bye" I hung up

School wasn't my think it was Mason's and Addyson's. Addyson was only a junior even though she was older than us mason and I looked older we were seniors. As far as anyone in the school knew we were all adopted. It was a confusing story but we could go around saying we were all from Jake and Renesmee.

"who was that baby?" Tegan asked

"it was Renesmee babe go back to sleep" Tegan's parents left her last year she was 17 and on her own they sent money every now and than.

"unlike you I actually go to school Grayson and be nice to your mother " she said giving me a kiss

"very funny babe" I kissed her back

"well my cousin is coming by today if you're here be nice please her name is Clarity" she said while she was getting dressed

"ahh I see I probably wont be here anyways I think I'm going to go see Renesmee" I informed her

"stop calling your mother that, whether she adopted you or not she is legally your mother and has raised you for the past 4 years." Only if she knew I was only 4, but whatever.

"fine Tegan I'm going to see my mom today but ill leave the door open for charity" I said

"you mean clarity! Now I'm leaving goodbye" she was such a happy camper in the mornings

**Mason pov**

"come on babe get up" I heard Sydney say as she shook me. Sydney came to live with us last year when I imprinted on her. She was a wolf to but a different tribe in Canada.

"Alright syd I'm up" I said opening my eyes. She gave me a kiss

"lets go we have school." Mom and dad were Sydney's legal guardians, they said she came from a family friend who was sickly.

"ok" I got out of bed, my room turned very girly recently with Syd's touch. I opened my dressed and grabbed my grey t-shirt, my red and grey button down shirt and my jeans. I got dressed but couldn't find my timberlin boots they went missing.

"babe have you seen my boots" I asked syd while she was in the bathroom doing her makeup

"they are in the closet second shelf to the right" of course she knew where they were. I went to the closet and she was correct on the right second shelf. I got dressed and headed down stairs. Aunt lexy was staying with us to help out with mom

"eggs" she asked

"sure" her cooking wasn't the best than again she is full vamp and doesn't need to eat. It wasn't the worst either

"here ya go" she said handing me a plate of eggs with 2 pieces a toast. She tends to forget we are wolves and eat quiet a bit

"hey Seth" I said, he was aunt lexy and uncle Seth's son he was only like 6 but he was a cool little kid.

"hey mason" he said back

"where is Ella?" Ella was Seth's twin sister

"with Andrew as normal" he said laughing

"I should've know well here eat up" I put my plate in front of his face and headed out. I had a 2016 dodge ran truck it was lifted 6 inches and it was my favorite thing in the world besides syd. I always went out and warmed it up before Sydney made her way out. Finally the front door opened and she came out, Sydney looked amazing she had a pair of black leggings on with her red sweater dress red heels and the purse I just bought her for her birthday. She and I were complete opposites she was a girly girl and I like getting dirty and country music. They say opposites attract, I got out of the truck to go help her in.

"ya know mason this truck is to high I'm going to break a heel" she said the same thing almost every morning

"ya ya babe shut up" I said giving her a kiss.

**Christyn pov**

I started college two years ago after I graduated high school, mom and dad were happy when I finally left jones go. I swore that I wasn't going to care about Stephen but he was my little buddy. Before class every morning I would go over and have breakfast with him. Rebecca was so nice too, at first she wasn't the happiest I was coming over but now she loved it because I would eat breakfast with Stephen and then take him to school. They lived above the garage, dad paid for it so becca didn't have to worry. I got out of my 2000 mustang it was vintage and I loved it, dad had it restored for me. I opened the garage door and headed up stairs. As I was knocking on the door I could hear becca

"Stephen I think Christyn is here" she yelled opening the door

"hey Christyn he is just finishing getting ready, breakfast is on the table" she said

"hey becca its cool I don't mind waiting and aw French toast my favorite" I said walking into the kitchen

"so how have you been how is college?" she asked

"great, only 6 more years to go. Med school is always fun" I was studying to be a doctor

"I'm glad Stephen will have such a great woman in his life when that time comes" she didn't get to finish because Stephen came running in

"Christyn, you're here" he yelled

"I am here every morning Stephen for 3 years now" he thought I would forget to come one day

"I'm glad you're here" he gave me a hug

"I'm glad to be here to Stephen are you ready to eat cause I am in a rush today I have school in about an hour"

"yeah I ready" he sat down and ate his French toast right up, I must say Rebecca could cook. Now only if we can replace lexy with her. I cant really complain lexy wasn't that bad of a cook but she wasn't the best.

"alright lets go Stephen" I said grabbing his backpack and heading out the door.

**Addyson pov**

I was trying to figure out the new patrols most of the pack have their own things anymore and don't phase all that is left is dad, Uncle Seth, Uncle Paul, Uncle Quil, Christyn, Wyatt, Dyson, Tyson, Madison, Morgan, Collin, Logan, and Andrew from the old pack. But the new pack what Me, Mason, Grayson (if he wise up), Kyle who was 15 phased when the vamp from Canada came through, Chase 17, and Seth jr that's right Uncle Seth's son who was only 6. Dad thinks he phased because of aunt lexy. I led the newer pack anyone who phased came into my back I was their alpha; dad was the main alpha though we generally listened to him. Seth jr is supposed to be my beta but at 6 he isn't much help so mason is taking that spot for now. I was just hoping that Ella wouldn't phase also, with Seth jr temper he was always phasing I mean he wasn't that big he was about the size of a normal wolf but he had power. Uncle Seth has been getting him to cut the phasing out as much as possible.

"Hey Addy" Wyatt said kissing my cheek. Wyatt was amazing, a great guy I loved him we were still at the PG stuff if you know what I mean. Dad was extremely over protective of me and Wyatt didn't want to do wrong by any means. I mean we still slept in different rooms most of the time and if we were in the same room we wouldn't sleep under the blanket.

"hey Wyatt" I said giving him a hug

"you gotta go to school come on I will take you" Wyatt still had his jeep, he took great care of that thing. Wyatt graduated school last year and was applying for a teach position at the school we had to keep out relationship a secret for the most part. Everyone thinks he is a friend of Christyn's before she moved here and he followed

"you don't have to do that Wyatt" I said

"well I have to go there anyways, I have an interview today babe"

"that is great Wyatt, I just hate pretending to not be your girlfriend and with school its going to be even harded"

"it'll be ok now lets go before we are late"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Colton pov**

I was the odd ball in the family I took after mom. Half vampire half human, everyone else was wolf and I was not, hopefully serenity would be like me. I grew at moms rate I was 3 and only looked ten, it was mostly me and Hadley all the time unless dyson came over, Than it was just me. I hated being the odd ball I wish I was a wolf like the rest of the world. Since I was a vampire I couldn't imprint, so no imprint here.

"hey there colton" aunt lexy said "want some eggs and toast?" she continued

"umm sure I guess so"

"here" she handed me a plate and I went to go sit next the Seth jr

"hey bud" I said

"hey Colton" he said

"hows breakfast" I aksed

"its moms cooking seriously it doesn't get any better" I started laughing

"now Seth don't dis on my cooking you eat it every morning with no problem" aunt lexy said

"only because if I don't I don't eat" Seth said this and I cracked up.

**Grayson pov**

I jumped up and got in the shower, I was still hung over from last night. I thought I heard the front door open. I yelled out

"is anyone there" no one answered so I continued to shower. About half way through I heard the bathroom door open, I peeked my head out and seen this girl. She was about 5'2 really short compared to me being 6'3, bleach blonde hair, nice tits to be honest, and a face to die for. She was skinny as skinny can be wearing a baby blue tank top that didn't come down past her belly button and pair of skinny jeans they were tight on her too showed her butt well, a leather jacket, and a pair of black high heel boots.

"hi I'm Grayson" I extended my hand, she looked me in the eyes and I got such a weird feeling, no I didn't was all I could think. I imprinted on someone.

"I'm clarity" she said shaking my hand, I refuse to let some girl change my whole freaking like I didn't care how pretty she was not at all.

"do you mind I am kind of showering it is only the nice thing to do is not come in ya know?" I said

"Damn I'm sorry I thought you were Tegan" shit Tegan this was her cousin what was I going to do. She left the bathroom and I couldn't get her out of my head. I didn't want to like her let alone love her. I finished my shower and got dressed. I was a pretty boy unlike mason, I wore 100 dollar jeans 200 dollar shirt and hoodie with my hat I cared about how I looked at all times. My hair had to be perfect and so did my outfit. I had about 70 different pairs of shoes and I drove a band new mustang. I grabbed my keys and went out to the living room where SHE was sitting.

"you leaving?" she asked

"ya I'm going to see mymother" I said

"well when you get back you want to do something I kind of don't know anyone besides Tegan and now you" she wanted to do something

"I'm not sure" I didn't want to spend time with her

"oh please please" she kept begging

"fine lets go" I guess ill take her with me to shut her the hell up

"go with you now?" she asked

"yes, stupid or do you want to stay here by yourself."

"fine lets go" she said walking out the door. Tegan's apartment was on the 6th floor I normally take the steps but clarity did want to walk. Finally the elevator got there I felt like I could've been half way to the house already we went out the doors and I walked over to my car

"this is yours" her face looked surprised

"ya now get in" she was really annoying and I wanted nothing to do with her, but than again there was like a pull to her the drive was quiet very quiet.

"how old are you?" she asked

"19" I replied I wasn't going to tell her four "you?" I asked

"21" she said.

"damn your old" I said laughing

"ya well your young" she cracked up

"I'm going to warn you I have a big family I have 5 brothers and sister my parents adopted us all. My aunt lexy is also there with her two kids"

"that is a big family"

"ya but my mom is sick so I cant take you to her room youll have to wait down stairs but aunt lexy is very nice don't eat any of her food you'll puke"

"ok moms sick check don't eat your aunts food check" she laughed

I pulled up to the house, she got out of the car. And followed me up the steps.

"aunt lexy" I called

"Grayson are you drunk ag-" she stopped when she noticed Clarity I never brought girls home

"aunt lex this is my friend umm"

"clarity" she gave her hand to aunt lex

"hi clarity I'm Grayson's aunt"

"nice to meet you lexy" clarity said

"nice to meet you too are you hungry I just cooked lunch" aunt lexy said, I started waving my having my hands to tell her no

"no thank you, Grayson was actually just saying when we leave here he was going to take me to dinner and that expensive restaurant in town" that little bitch was playing me.

"well on that note I am going to go see mom aunt lex keep clarity company please" I said walking up the steps to head to mom and dads room

**Clarity pov**

I didn't exactly know anything about Grayson besides he had money and that his family was big. I also was strangely attracted to him. his house was really pretty and his aunt was nice.

"come in here clarity" lexy said as I followed her to what looked like to be the living room this house was so big I wasn't sure

"mommy who's this" said a little boy pulling at her dress.

"this is Grayson's friend clarity"

"hi I'm Seth some just call me junior though" said the little boy

"I'm clarity as your mommy has told you some people just call me clare" I said to him, but before I finished he ran off

"I'm sorry hes a curious little boy like his father" lexy said, one more thing I learned about this family is they were all gorgeous people lexy I couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she was and they all dressed nice even Seth was dressed nice.

**Rpov**

I was lying in bed when there was a knock at my door.

"come in" I yelled. I wasn't expecting my son to walk through the door. That's right Grayson came by I haven't seen my son In about a week or so and he just walks right in no phone call or anything

"hi mom" he said

"hi son" I replied

"you don't look good mom not at all when is serenity coming out?" he asked

"tomorrow or the next day" I told him

"that's good mom do you need more to drink?" I picked up my cup to check it was do for a refill

"ya actually I could" I handed him the cup, he grabbed it and walking over the the minni fridge that was in my room which held all the blood.

"ya know mom you really should stop having kids if its going to end up like this and I mean you don't want another me do ya?" he said

"I would go through this a thousand times for any of you kids and Grayson I don't hate you or anything like that I wish you would wise up. And realize about life, like school its so important and you need to graduate son, I know people look at you crazy because your 19 and in high school but it was just the line with the fake story" I told him

"it has nothing to do with being 19 because in reality I'm only 4 it has to do with I cant be what you and dad want me to be,I cant be prefect like addyson who is alpha or mason who is great in school with the perfect imprint I cant do any of that I'm me I'm the fuck up in the family." Those words made me feel like I have failed my son

"Grayson your not the fuck up of the family your father and I love you very much, you mean a lot to us. You just need to figure out things and stop doing what your doing"

"I know mom I know"

"so whos the girl this week?" he always had a new girl

"her name is Tegan.." he paused funny

"what aren't you telling me Grayson" I knew my son was hiding something

"I met someone today mom"

"someone like a soul mate" I was curious

"its not like that mom I mean I imprinted but I like Tegan not her cousin clarity"

"ahh clarity that is such a pretty name son"

"mom don't start thinking like that its nothing heres your drink I gotta get going feel better" he said handing me my drink and walking out the door ,to think my son finally imprinted I had to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mason pov**

It was third period and I had gym with Uncle Emmett. it was weird having gym class with him, today we were playing tag football. The best thing about gym class is I had it with Sydney I didn't have to many classes with her since I was a senior and she was a junior. But we had lunch together and gym at least.

"hows your mom?" uncle Emmett asked

"she's doing good, Carlisle is coming in tomorrow with the whole family" I said

"that's good anyone heard from Grayson?" he always asked about Grayson, honestly I couldn't stand my own brother the way he treated mom and dad was ridiculous I mean I understood that he didn't like the life he was born into being part vampire part wolf but we were all like that beside Colton.

"no and honestly I don't care about Grayson what he does is on him" I said walking away

"hey there cutie" syd said wrapping her arms around me

"hey babe" I said giving her a kiss

"you seem tense is everything ok?" she always knew when something was wrong

"uncle Emmett asked about Grayson and it just got me aggravated nothing serious" I said

"babe, he is your brother you need to try to understand him more" she wants me to understand him more that's great understand the guy who tried to kiss my imprint when I first met her to prove a point that he could get any girl

"ya ill get right on that" I said walking away

"alright everyone tag football again so split up into teams" uncle Emmett said. There was about 10 each on a team it wasn't bad but I wasn't fond of gym class. Sydney and I were on opposite teams, she tried being on the same team but I was aggravated with her telling me to understand Grayson that I moved to the other team. I just wanted the class to be over. Each class was like 45 minutes and honestly it was the longest 45 minutes of my life. The bell finally ran and I took off to the locker room before Sydney could try to talk to me I didn't want to talk to her yet. Everyone was talking about the football game Friday

"hey black you ready for the big game?" cody asked, cody was my best friend and he was also the WR on the team.

"ya you better catch the ball when I toss it to you" I said to him, I was the quarter back and uncle Emmett was the coach so I had the spot locked in

"hey I caught it last time its not my fault if you don't throw the ball good" he said

"oh shut up without me the team wouldn't make it" I said laughing I changed quickly and got my shit to leave I walked out the door and who was waiting for me but Sydney. I loved Sydney I did but she got on my nervous a lot we were so different.

"I don't want to talk" I said as I walked up the steps

"mason we need to talk about it" she said following me

"later Sydney later" I took off into my classroom. I noticed wasn't in here yet which was unusual I just took my seat. I actually sat next to Cody in this class.

"good morning class my name is and I will be you teacher from here on out. had to step away" said Wyatt. Just great Wyatt was now my history teacher, freaking wonderful.

**Hadley pov**

I really missed moms cooking, aunt lexy was horrible and I couldn't take anymore. Although I was lucky Dyson would come to my recue now and then and take me out for food and today was one of those days.

"Hadley" he said giving me a big hug

"Dyson" I hugged him back

"how have you been squirt?" he asked

"ive been good dyson where have you been its been like a whole 3 days of aunt lexy's cooking" he started to laugh

"I know I'm sorry I started college this week and with work and patrols ive been busy I'm sorry hadley"

"it's fine just don't let it happen again" I joked with him a lot

"Alright I won't, just let me go check on your mom, Jake asked me to and we will head out why you don't ask Colton to come"

"alright dyson" I said going to find Colton

"Colton!" I yelled

"what Hadley?" he yelled from the kitchen

"dyson wants to know if you'd like to come out to eat with us?" I asked

"sure ill go I just have to get shoes on"

"you kids ready" dyson asked

"yeah were ready dice" Colton said and we were off

**Grayson pov**

Seeing my mom was nice but I'm never going to be what she wants me to be, and this girl Clarity, imprinting on her doesn't mean shit.

"nice act you pulled in there" I sad

"what do you mean about getting something to eat I'm hungry" she said

"ya well the only fancy restaurant you're getting is a burger from the diner my mom use to take me to"

"fine food is food" she was something else, I couldn't take this girl I just wanted to get back to my freaking girlfriend and not deal with her anymore but wait I forgot she's my girlfriends cousin. Speaking of my girlfriend I got a text from her

_Hey babe clarity texted me, be nice to her and have fun_

I texted her back

_Hey baby I am being nice and tell her not to be so annoying _

"you really texted my girlfriend saying I wasn't being nice" I yelled

"it wasn't like that all I said is you were stand offish and not the friendliest" great this girl was going to kill me

"well how about you don't say shit to my girlfriend or I wont buy you food" I was angry

"fine" she said "ya know I didn't do anything to you, I mean seriously one minute you act just fine with me the next you seem like you hate me. You don't even know me Grayson and it'd be nice if youd like me the way I like you" did she really just say that

"what do you mean the way you like me?" I asked

"you cant deny that there isn't something between us? From the moment we met" oh hell no I wasn't dealing with this, I pulled over the car

"get out" I yelled

"are you serious?" she asked

"yes get out!" I yelled but hey she got out of my car finally and I drove off. I got about a mile down the road and felt really bad what if something happen to her, what if she got hurt or something I couldn't risk that I slammed on my breaks and turned around. I seen her sitting on the side of the road it looked like she had been crying I pulled my car over and got out

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" I said sitting next to her

"You're sorry, for what being rude to me or yelling or leaving me on the side of the road in a town that I don't even know? Which thing are you sorry?" she was upset and it killed me

"All of it, I'm sorry clarity you don't understand its hard. But yes I felt it between us but no nothing can happen that's why I am acting the way I am, I'm sorry how about we go get that burger"

"Can you just take me back to Tegan's?" she asked

"Sure come on" I helped her up and helped her into the car. The rest of the car ride was quiet extremely quiet. I didn't know what to say to her, I didn't know how to make this better. I was hurting her and it was killing me. I pulled up to Tegan's place and she got right out and took off, I just shut off the car and sat there for a little bit. What was I going to do, there was a tap at the window, It was Tegan. I got out and gave her a hug

"hey Grayson what are you doing?" she asked

"I was just parking the car babe how about we go upstairs" I went toward the door and she followed

**Jpov**

Ness called me and told me that Grayson imprinted on his girlfriend's cousin. My boy finally imprinted maybe this girl will settle him down and straighten him out. I'm not going to lie to anyone Grayson was our problem child, he was bad never wanted to go to school always was out drinking and no matter what I did he found a way around it until we gave up on him. I know that sounds horrible but when your child is as bad as he is you get to a point where you say it's enough and walk away. I was on my way to get Carlisle and Edward from the airport they flew in while everyone else they drove. I waited at the airport for about 20 minutes when they came down

"hey Jake" Carlisle said

"hey guys, ness is happy you guys are in" I said

"we are happy to be in" Edward said

"well lets get going than" I said grabbing a bag for them and heading to the car. The drive home was nice there was never much talking with Edward and I. not that we didn't like eachother its just we didn't really talk. Pulling up to the house all the kids were outside Edward didn't even make it to the steps before they started yelling

"gramp"

"grandchildren!" he yelled back they all gave him a hug

"where is Grayson?" he asked. We didn't really tell the family how bad Grayson has gotten there was really no way to say your grandson if the child from hell

"gramp Grayson hasn't lived here for over a year now" mason gladly opened his mouth

"what do you mean?" Edward asked

"I'm guessing dad didn't tell you well lets see Grayson is the posterbchild for kids in juvey" oh I was going to kill mason

"Edward before you start going nuts let me explain" I said

"ok fine explain why my grandson is aloud to do whatever the fuck he wants" he started to yell

"kids why don't you go inside with Carlisle and show him where to put his things" I started and waited for the kids to go inside

"Edward Grayson started getting bad about a year or so ago, it started with skipping school. I caught on and grounded him to his room for a month and took him to school everyday he still found a way to skip. Than he started not coming home right after school came home drunk we tried stopping it I made sure a wolf was with him at all times he wasn't aloud to do anything but yet he still found a way. He took off for a week and we didn't hear from him we called the cops Charlie was going mad looking for him, he found him high on pills and drunk in the woods. He almost overdosed himself finally Edward I gave up on my own son he was talking to ness horribly he barley calls her mom or me dad he is bad and I wasn't going to keep wasting my time with him so I let him go" I said

"so what your saying is being a parent got hard and you didn't want to do it" he yelled

"what I am saying is I have 5 other kids to worry about also and a 6th on the way I don't have time to worry about him he has money and I make sure he is fine but yes I let him make his own choices its my son I can do that" I got defensive

"fine whatever Jacob!" he yelled walking into the house. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him it was the last think I wanted to do. I went in and went straight to my room and laid down with my wife because right now she was the only person I wanted to see. And her family wasn't especially her father

"hey babe" I said walking into the room

"hey Jake"

"how are you" I said climbing into bed

"I'm good babe I heard you and my father fighting just ignore it and go to sleep okay?"

"ok ness goodnight"

"goodnight Jake"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rpov**

Everyone from Canada was here, my whole family here, even Grayson(whether he was drunk or sober I didn't care) he was here and that's all that mattered.

"you ready ness" Carlisle called in

"ya I'm already" I said. Carlisle came into the room,

" here is the morphine ness" he said before pushing the needle into me. It only took a little while before I started feeling woozy.

"I think she is good" I heard Carlisle say "ness I'm going to cut you open now" not like I cared at the point in time. I felt a little bit of pressure on my stomach, and then I heard the sounds of my baby she was crying. "it's a girl" I heard them say.

"Look Renesmee" I heard Jake say. I turned my heads towards him to see my little girl serenity. "look serenity there is mommy" I seen my beautiful baby girl she had blonde hair like addyson but looked like my mom. I held out my arm and grabbed her hand. She looked like a little angel, laying there in jakes arms.

"everything went well Renesmee you should hell up nicely" Carlisle said. " and by the way she is like you, and Colton there is no trace of wolf in her" he said again. Another half vampire Colton was going to be excited.

"why don't you take her to see the kids babe I'm okay and mom will stay here with me wont you mom?" I said looking at her

"of course baby" mom said

"ok we will be right back I promise" Jake said before leaving

**Jpov**

"I have your little sister" I said walking into the living room where the kids were waiting "serenity meet your brothers and sisters"

"she is beautiful dad" Christyn said

"she looks like gram" addyson said

"she is perfect" mason said

"and Colton guess what?" I said

"what dad?" he asked

"she is like you and mom" his face lite up

"really? She isn't a wolf?" he asked

"nope just vampire" he was excited. I knew he would be , he hated being the odd ball of the family but now he had someone just like him. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Grayson.

"she is amazing dad" he said

"that she is son that she is, just like everyone of yous" I replied

I knew he meant well by coming here tonight but I wish he didn't smell of beer, I loved my son very much I just wish he would change his ways.

"well I gotta show her to the rest of the family if I don't get to aunt lexy soon I think she is going to go insane" I laughed I made my way to the kitchen before I even got in the door way lexy stole her from me

"look at this beautiful baby Seth, you were this tiny once" she said to Seth jr leaning down showing him the baby "look Ella, isn't she pretty" she said to Ella who was playing on the floor

"she is gorgeous Jacob" Edward said putting his hand on my shoulder

"I know Edward, just as beautiful of my wife and your wife" I said

"she does look an awful a lot like Bella, and Renesmee. Her eyes are such a bright blue" he said

"I know I love her eyes, I love everything about her" I said again

**Mason pov**

I had my newest little sister, and the whole family here. Including Grayson who I want thrilled about considering he was drunk but it didn't matter. I sat there holding Sydney's hand as we all welcomed serenity into the world. She was perfect in every little way. It reminded me the day Colton and Hadley were born

"so child" Grayson sat down next to us

"what do you want Grayson" I was aggravated

"to talk with my brother, you know the person who shares the same dna as me my twin" he was being a drunken ass

"your brother, you mean the one that has the imprint you tried to kiss, the one you got in a fist fight with over the way you speak to our parents the one who was here for you through everything and you didn't care? Ya well he doesn't want to talk" I raised my voice

"hey hey calm down there now you don't want me to beat you up infront of your girl do you" that was it, I got up and grabbed him

"just leave Grayson you're fucking drunk, and don't even care about being here. Accept the fact we don't want you her-" I went to continue when dad and gramps cut in

"boy settle down" gramps said

"no I will not he gets to walk in and out of our lives whenever he wants comes in after he leaves a girl and hes always trashed doesn't go to school or anything and we still hand him money left and right. Its not fair and its not right. I'm not going to stand by and let him talk shit in MY house. Because its not his house he gave up the right a year ago when he overdosed" I was furious at this point

"oh you shut the hell up mason you aren't the perfect child either" Grayson yelled back

"oh really I have a 4.0 on school, my imprint, my soul mate is right here and I love her everyday and make sure she knows it when mom was hurting and sore from this pregnancy where were you Grayson getting drunk but I was here I took care of her like a son should I didn't leave ever. I'm here where are you?" dad was standing in between us at this point to make sure we didn't swing.

"I am right here aren't I?"

"you're fucking drunk that's not being here coming here sober would've meant something but you don't care about how you hurt as long as you do what you want right" my blood was boiling

"you know what mason fuck you" he acted like he was walking away so dad would move and the moment he did Grayson turned around and sucker punched me right in the jaw.

"that's it" I flew at him hitting him left and right until her fell down I still even than couldn't stop I seen the blood on my hands from his face. I would've killed him right there if I didn't hear Sydney start to cry from what she was seeing. Dad and gramps pulled me off of him.

**Grayson pov**

Mason was a dead man next time I saw him, brother or no brother he was dead.

"let me take a look at you Grayson" Carlisle said

"I'm fine Carlisle it's a broken nose and a busted eye" I was still pissed

"Grayson it looks like you need stitches let me take a look" he said again

"fine" I followed him to the kitchen where he pulled out his bag.

"you do need stitched above your eye it's a deep gash there" he said pulling out the needle

"this is to numb the surroundings" he said before sticking me with a needle, he let it work its way through when he finally started stitching me up it only took a couple of minutes until he was done.

"I'm out of here" I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. I knew if I didn't get out of there right that second I would go after mason again. As pissed as I was, mason was right. I let everyone down in the family I mean I showed up to the birth of my sister drunk. What was I doing with my life. I just wanted to get home to Tegan, even though her cousin was still staying with her I wanted to get home to my girl and go to sleep. Forget today already. I reached the apartment and headed up the steps opened the door to find a note

_Grayson _

_I went out with some girlfriends, dinner is in the microwave. Clarity should be home by 8 spend some time with her_

_Tegan _

Just great I opened the microwave to find chicken and mash potatoes. I grabbed the plate and a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch. There was nothing on the tv, well nothing that I wanted to watch anyways . that's when Clarity came home , the last person on the earth I wanted to see yet the only person at the same time.

"hey there" she said coming in the door

"hey"

"what the hell happen to you?" she asked seeing my face

"little family fight nothing serious grab me another beer"

"a little fight dude you have stitches that's not little and catch" he tossed me a beer and opened one for herself.

"thanks, and me and my brother got into it"

"doesn't sound good wanna talk about it?" she asked

"not really, its pretty much that I'm the fuck up of the family and he is the perfect child."

"ahh I know that feeling I'm the fuck up too and my sister she is perfect got married perfect husband and perfect child while I drink all the time and take off left and right" wow she was just like me and I didn't even know it

"we're a lot alike you know" I said moving closer to her

"that we are" she took a sip of her beer

"20 question starting now go" I loved this game

"how long have you been with Tegan" she asked and honestly I couldn't even remember how long

"the truth I don't even remember how long I drink a lot and forget a lot" I was ashamed to say that

"Wow that's bad your turn"

"Boyfriend, do you have one?" I asked

"I did, left him back in Texas when I took off and came here, he wanted to settle down and me well I didn't than"

"ouch and I thought I was harsh your turn?"

"if I kissed you right now what would you do?" she really asked me that what would I do I wanted to kiss her I did but I didn't want to at the same time

"I guess your just going to have to find out because honestly I don't know" she gave me look, it was the cutest look in the whole world. I looked into those hazel eyes of hers and I felt happiness I felt a reason to live. She leaned in slowly I knew she was leaning in for the kiss. I didn't know what to do, do I fight the urge to kiss her or do I kiss her. I didn't have much more time to think because he lips met mine. One kiss was all I needed, she pulled away but I pulled her right back. I kissed her again running my tongue through her mouth, feeling her tongue against mine. I found myself not being able to stop, but than I thought about Tegan. I quickly pulled myself away

"my turn, did you like kissing me?" I asked

"I did, do you like me?" she asked

"of course I like you, ive liked you from the first time I saw you I would do anything for you clarity I didn't want to like you I don't want to hurt your cousin like that but you wont leave my mind and honestly I don't know how much more I could fight you, your perfect in every little way" I just blasted my whole feelings to her

"I knew it, I knew you liked me" she said

"my turn, how do you feel about me?" I needed to know

"well after I walking in on you in the shower I felt the need to know more about you, why do you think I wanted to hangout so much I like you Grayson I do, that's why it hurts so bad when your rude to me I can't even think of all the times you have made me cry and I have only known you 3 days" I caused her pain, and hurt I caused her so much and I couldn't do that anymore.

"come with me I want you to meet my family" I said grabbing her arm pulling her off the couch. I instantly picked her up and carried her down the steps, placed her in my car closed the door and got in the driver's side. I started the car, leaning over to kiss her first.

* * *

**FIGHT NIGHT AT THE BLACK Household what do you guys think. i think my favorite child is kind of grayson he is so stubborn but im trying to figure out how to make him seem to you guys. he really isnt a bad guy as you see he has his momments asshole just takes over alot **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mason pov**

Sydney was upset and scared of what she just saw I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't even let me touch her. She was in our room while I sat in the hall way

"baby please I'm sorry I got mad and lost control" I begged

"just go away mason I need to think" she yelled out

"I didn't mean for that to happen that's my brother I didn't mean to hurt him please syd just open the door" I begged some more, She was silent. I didn't know what to do, I felt horrible for what just happen.

"son just give her sometime" dad said sitting down next to me

"I don't know how to do that dad, I don't want her to be afraid of me. I never meant her to see that I never meant to take it that far. I just lost it" I began to cry

"its alright son I know you didn't and just give her time she will come around why don't you go spend some time with your mother she'd love to see you" he said giving me a hug

"alright dad ill go see mom but when I'm done I'm coming back here and your going to talk to me Sydney" I yelled so she heard me. I got up off the floor and headed to the moms room where she was with serenity.

**Addyson pov**

I never pictured those to fist fighting I sat there next to Wyatt holding his hand. Thinking about how thankful I was to have him, and how glad I was that he was there when I was a baby to keep me on a straight path. When I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was Grayson walking in the door hand in hand with a girl. She was pretty very pretty, and he seemed like he needed us to meet her.

"Addy where is dad?" he asked me still holding this girls hand

"he's upstairs ill go get him" I said getting up off the couch. I went up stairs to find dad outside mason's room talking to Sydney

"dad I don't need to interrupt but I think Grayson needs to talk to us" I said

"I thought he left?" he seemed confused

"well he's back and with a girl" he shot right up and headed down stairs I knew this was going to be good

"dad I would like you to meet clarity, she is my imprint" Grayson said.

"hi clarity" dad said but she seemed confused

"clarity this is my biological father, and addyson, mason, Colton, Hadley, and the newest addition serenity we all came from my mother. When I said she was sick I really meant she was pregnant and Christyn she is the oldest my father and mother adopted her 5 years ago before I was born." I seen claritys face she as confused even more

"what?" she asked

"ok let me start from the beginning this is my grandfather Edward, he met my grandmother when she was still human. And by human I mean not a vampire, they got married and my grandmother ended up pregnant with my mother, my mother almost killed her so they my grandmother into a vampire after she gave birth to my mom. My father who is what we call a shape shifter, meaning a wolf is the natural born enemy of a vampire. He was going to kill my mother that day but he laid eyes on here and knew he never could he had what we call imprint which was the feeling you felt that day in the shower. Anyways my father is the alpha of a pack of wolves who protect forks. My mother grew quickly from being part vampire part human and she aged in a total of 7 years she was full grown my mother only looks 18. My mother ended up pregnant with addyson who is like me ¼ vamp ¼ wolf and half human her genes triggered each other and she aged to 17 in a matter of 5 years. Mason and I are twins and the same thing with us expect it only took us four years to look like this. Next is Colton he is like my mom no trace of wolf in him he looks about 10 but is only 3 and well Hadley she is like us she looks 4 but is only 2. And last serenity who my mother was just pregnant with she is like Colton we are a weird family but were family. Including Christyn my father found her at 16 on her own and took her in" Grayson just went on and on

"so what your telling me is I am your soul mate and your family is full of vampires and werewolves" she said

"ya kind of, I'm sorry I am really bad at explaining this" he said looking at her

"this seems like a joke Grayson" she said

"what if I could prove to you its not" he asked

"than go for it. Ok addyson can read your mind and talk back to you with out us knowing. Addyson will you please"

_Was he really being serious was this whole thing true? _

_Its true clarity everything _

_Addyson?_

_Yes _

"holy shit" she yelled

"that's not it mason he is a shield no ones powers will work on him. like my gram is a shield he can protect people from other peoples powers to. Gramps can read minds too just not as well as addyson aunt Alice she can see the future if you are full vampire or full human so she probably as seen this uncle jasper he can control your emotions and feel what you fell. My mom is can show you images in your head Hadley can move thins and we don't know id serenity has anything yet."

"call me crazy but I'm starting to believe you" she said

"ok I have one last thing to show you come outside please, addyson, dad, Christyn help please?" I asked as I walked out the door and went into the woods

"wait here" I told clarity stopping her at the steps. Dad and Christyn followed him. they came out and at first clarity was startled uncle jasper helped with that though, I mean the guy you like just walked out at a big white wolf what would you think

"its true" she said

"it is he wants me to tell you" I said hearing Grayson's thought

"can you shift back? Please?" she asked him

**Clarity pov**

I just found out the guy I like is a wolf and part vampire, his family is full of vampires and wolves. And it was all weird.

"wow" I didn't know what to say once we all got back inside

"I'm sorry clarity I am I didn't mean to spring this all at once but I had to tell you" Grayson said

"its just a lot, but can I meet your mom?" I asked

"sure follow me" he walked up the steps to a bedroom, he knocked on the door

"mom its me can I come in" he yelled

"sure hun" he opened the door there was her and another guy in there

"this is Clarity, Clarity this is my mother and my brother mason. Mason is the one who knocked some sense into me today literally" I laughed

"so this is her" his mother said like she knew about me

"this is her mom, and I promise you I'm going to wise up but I wanted to ask If I could come home?" he said

"of course darling you are my son I wouldn't tell you no and Clarity I am thankful to have you in my sons life" she said

"and bro I'm sorry you were right about everything, you had a right to beat the shit out of me earlier" Grayson said to mason.

"its all good brother just wise the fuck up or I will do it again and do me a favor keep your eyes on your woman and not mine alright?" he said extending his hand to call truce it seemed like but I was wondering what keeping is eye on me and not his woman this meant.

"Sounds good" they hugged it was a big happy weird dysfunctional family moment. That I guess I was now a part of.

This was all really weird and I didn't understand it at all but I was will to try for Grayson.

**Hadley pov **

**A week later**

This was all very weird. Grayson was home with some girl, she seemed nice I didn't really know her though. Aunt lexy and the kids went back to her house since Grayson left school he was able to be here to help mom and clarity was actually a really good cook. Serenity already looks like she was a couple months old she grew quickly. I even had a growth spurt myself, I went from looking like a four year old to looking like a 6 yr old. Colton was looking older himself he got taller than he was last week a whole half a foot taller

"Hadley, I made you breakfast" clarity called up.

"coming" I yelled coming out of my room. Her cooking was amazing and there was nothing that would beat it.

"how was your sleep Hadley?" she asked

"it was good dyson stayed until I feel asleep." I told her

"dyson he is the one who imprinted on you right?"

"yes he is" I said

"even though your only 6?" she asked

"well technically I'm only 2, but that is unnecessary details" I told her.

"I'm sorry I'm still trying to understand this shit"

"clarity!" mason yelled

"damn I'm sorry I didn't realize what I said." She cursed and they don't curse around me but I think with clarity we could let it slide considering the situation

"just don't let it happen again please clarity?" mason asked

"ill try I promise." She said before she walked out of the room.

"hey mase go easy on her she is trying, remember we were born into this life she got thrown into it last week. Its kind of crazy to think about it" I told him

"you know Hadley, you wouldn't think you were only 6 your so smart" he kissed my forhead and went out to warm up the car for Sydney. I wish I was able to go to school like them, but no I was stuck out home with mom teaching me.

"see ya later squirt" addyson said walking out the door.

"later" Christyn said

"looks like its me and you today sis" Colton said grabbing a plate of food

"isn't it always?" I asked

"I guess your right"

**Addyson pov**

Wyatt drove to school again, it was fun running around hiding things from other people making it a secret was fun. We would kiss in the car before walking in hoping no one would see us

"Goodbye " he said as I got out of the car

"Goodbye Mr. Carter" I smiled

I had gym first period with uncle Emmett, that wasn't always a fun time. Walking into the locker room i knew today was going to be a bad day because I walked straight in the door and hit my head off the locker knocking myself out. I'm guessing the girls screamed from seeing a little bit of blood because uncle Emmett got the female nurse pretty quickly. He wasn't aloud in there because we could be naked ect. The nurse called the teachers next door to help after she chased the other girls out of course it was Wyatt. Uncle Emmett and Wyatt picked me up to carry me to the nurses office, once I got there she had the smelling salts to wake me up. I had a major headache

"Hey there addyson are you ok?" Wyatt asked

"ya Mr. Carter I just have a really bad headache and I'm feeling kind of sick to my stomach." I said

"it sounds like you have a concussion Addy" uncle Emmett cut in. "I think we need to take you to a hospital" he continued

"I think that is a good idea Mr. Cullen" the nurse said calling the ambulance.

"Mr. Carter can you do me a favor and request a cover for me so I can take my niece to the hospital my sister is kind of sick lately and I don't want to bother her and Jacob is working so I can just go with her" uncle Emmett asked Wyatt

"not a problem Mr. Cullen" he said starting to walk out " oh and let me know how she is doing?" he asked

"you know I will" uncle Emmett said

"well addyson the ambulance his here" the nurse said. The emt's came in quickly before moving me they check my vision and my vital signs.

"she looks good from here to board up" the guy said

"okay good lets go" uncle Emmett said

"I'm going to have to ask are you family?" he definitely just asked the wrong question to the wrong guy.

"I'm her god damn uncle now lets go" they put me on the stretcher and took me out of school. I puked on the car ride there it was bad, my head was killing me. Thank god I was part vampire and wolf that way my temp wasn't off to much I was about the same as any normal person maybe a degree higher. We got to the hospital and they took me, it was only like 19 minutes before I seen the doctor that was a long time with uncle Emmett he kept playing with everything.

"ahh miss addyson black" the doctor said "I am dr. cultz I see that it says you passed out after hitting you head off a locker"

"ya that is what happen I'm a cluts but I'm fine I mean I feel a little sick and I have a killer headache but that's about it I can see fine and everything I mean at first it was blurred but no I'm ok." I said

"well I'd like to do a mri and cat scan of your head ok?" that wasn't what I wanted him to say

"just hang tight and we will get you out of here as soon as possible, after we know your safe." He said walking out of the room. This was just my luck stuck in a hospital with uncle Emmett and a headache to begin with this should be fun.

"can I have my phone id like to text Wyatt" I asked "sure thing" uncle Emmett said

_Hey Wyatt the doctor wants to run a catscan and mri on my head if I'm still here when schools out come by please I love you have fun at school with all those kids _my phone went off instantly

_I will Addy be there as soon as I can and just do what the doctor ask please I love you see you soon_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**3 weeks later**

**Mason Pov**

Serenity was getting bit and fast, she already looked a year old and it's only been a month since she has been born. Yesterday was Addyson's first day back to school she had a really bad concussion from hitting her head off a locked. We won our football game last week as long as we win today we go to the play offs. It was time for lunch, I seen addyson and Sydney sitting at our usual table. I went over, it use to be Grayson and I also but with him quitting school. This reminds me Grayson has been home for a month now, sober I know a shocker right he says he is coming to my game tonight but ill believe it when I see it. It was nice having him back home, and clarity was a doll. His ex-girlfriend wasn't too happy about. I mean she smashed out his car windows and spray painted the shit out of it. It was funny Grayson was pissed but hey he left her for her cousin id be pissed to. Colton was growing all of a sudden. Him and, Hadley grew a whole foot in a month it was kind of weird Hadley I understood there was vampires around but I didn't know what triggered Colton to grow so quick. Hadley was looking about 9 now and Colton was about 13. Soon Colton would start school with the rest of us, which would be good for him.

"hey babe" Sydney said kissing me

"hey Syd, ill be right back I'm going to go get something to eat" I was starving, today was pizza day in school. I grabbed 3 pieces and an apple.

"holy crap fatty" Sydney said

"says the one who can out eat me" I laughed

"oh shut up Mase" addyson said whipping an orange at me

" !" Wyatt yelled

"Mr. Carter" she said back, we all knew what they were doing. He would yell at her and pull her aside to talk and they'd kiss ect. Classic sneaking around

"I'm going to need to see you in my class to talk about your actions" they made me sick

**Addyson pov**

I got in trouble, by my boyfriend for throwing an orange at my brother. Now I had to go to my boyfriends class from so he could "yell" at me some more.

"you know I find this cute, when you pull the whole teacher student act" I giggled

"oh be quiet and get in here" he said opening the classroom door. I couldn't wait to graduate so there was no more sneaking around.

"Addy I missed you" he said wrapping his arms around me

"I miss you too Wyatt" I leaned up and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back but it was a more passionate we got caught up in the moment and I don't think we would've stopped if the bell didn't ring.

"now be nice to your brother and don't make me call you in here again" he said as I walked out the door. The rest of school went by quickly I rode home with mason and Sydney Wyatt had to run detention today and would be there until 5 or 6.

"so how was lunch addyson?" mason asked

"it was just fine" I replied

"did you and mr. carter seal the deal?" I couldn't believe he asked me that

"just because you and Sydney are having sex doesn't mean Wyatt and I have to" I said in a defensive tone

"ya ya now get the hell out of my car he said pulling up to the house"

"ok but pack meeting before the game tonight be here at 5" I said before walking into the house. I wanted to go support mason in his game tonight so I found the perfect outfit it was always cold in forks so I knew I was going to wear jeans, I just had to find the right shirt. Finally I found my red Hollister long sleeve shirt. It was nice and one of my favorites. Before I knew it the heard the pack coming up the drive it was already 4:50 I rushed down stairs.

"what is this meeting for Addy?" mason asked

"it's to just make sure we are on the same page and on our toes." I told him. there was only 5 of us total besides Seth, but that included Grayson who was finally coming around to understand I am going to be the new alpha. It's only fair I am first born and first to phase whether I am a girl or not I was going to be the next alpha.

"hello everyone thanks for coming" I said

"whats up Addy we wanna get to the game" chase said

"I just want to make sure everyone is on their toes we are the young group and we are watched by every little movement" I said

"Addy we're fine no one has picked up a vampire sent in months, its fine can we just go now" kyle said

"fine go to the game but when a vampire comes running in here and were not ready don't cry to me" I said as they all walked out the door. They were ridiculous.

"clarity are you going to the game" Grayson asked

"if you are" she said giving him a kiss. Seeing my brother all domesticated was very awkward I never thought he would settle down.

**Jpov **

It was the big game, my sons big game of the year. I had to finish up at the garage before I could leave though. There was a knock at my door, it was embry. Not full grown embry, because we all know he died a couple years back may he rest in peace but it was his son and if I must say he looked just like embry, they could be twins.

"hello Madison" I said grabbing the carseat from her hands. Madison ended up marrying hale after she found out she was pregnant with his daughter. They were a cute couple but they have never truly been the way her and embry were.

"hey Jake" she said "thanks carly gets heavier and heavier" carly was there daughter she was only 1.

"hey you and hale have been married for almost two years now" I said looking at the calendar

"yes we have ive been a Timpson for 1 year and and 9 months now" she said giggling

"do you miss him Madison?" I asked

"embry of course I do I loved him with everything in me, but I also love hale no my love for hale will never go as deep as it does for embry but I'm happy. Plus I got the best gift for embry, and its right over there" she said pointing at jr. who was playing with the truck I had on my desk

"that little boy makes everything ok, just one look into those eyes and I feel better. Just like I did with his father." She continued "and this little girl makes it all ok to and hale he is a great father to both of my children" she finished

"that's great Madison, you know Easter is next week why don't you guys come over for Easter dinner your brother would love to see you and the kids"

"sounds great ill see you next Sunday" she said

"now here is your monthly share" I handed her a check for 24,000 dollars

"thanks Jake, I gotta get going the kids are probably hungry" she said

"we'll let me put this file away and ill help you out to the car I have to get going to mason's game anyways" I said as I place the file under M in the cabinet and headed out the door grabbing the car seat

"Thanks Jake" she said holding the door open, I carried carly out to her land rover sport nice looking car it was a dark green and looked really nice.

"let me get that" she said opening the car door. I placed carly in and made sure she was buckled safely, While Madison got embry in his booster seat.

"see you later sport" I said to jr.

"bye Jake!" he yelled as he waved his arms in the are saying bye.

"bye Madison and we will be expecting you for dinner next Sunday and don't worry ness is cooking not lex" no one liked lexy's cooking Seth was the one who could cook in the house. The only thing lexy can cook is noodles and just plan noodles. Although one time she burnt them, evaporated all the wated and burnt the noodles.

"sounds good Jake now you get out of here before you miss mason's game" she said. I looked at my clock it was late it was already 7 and his game started at 7:30. I ran to my suv, I traded in the Camaro after the 4th kid ness made me, I ended up with a Chevy transverse, it had 8 seats so ness was all for it I hated the freaking thing though. Since all the kids could pretty much drive anymore I was looking into getting a car. There was traffic all through the roads and I was trying to hurry up so I could make the game it was already 7:22 and I was still 5 minutes away. It took a little but I finally got to the stadium it was already 7:45 and I was late ness was going to kill me. I looked to see where they were in the bleachers when I spotted Grayson. He was sitting with clarity, mason, Sydney, addyson, Christyn, Stephen, lexy, Seth, Seth jr., Ella, and then there was my wife ness looked amazing it made me wonder who had the younger ones though. I rushed up and sat in between Seth and ness.

"hey sorry babe I was talking to Madison she is coming for Easter dinner" I said to ness

"that's great Jake how is she and the little ones?" her and Madison were really close for a while until we had Colton. We got a little messy at our house for a little while I mean we had 5 kids at that point and than we had Hadley and it got really messy. The kids are kid of grown up now so with serenity its easier but for awhile Nessie and I were going crazy. But look at us now sitting here supporting out son in his football game, which he wasn't doing bad in the score was 16-7 and there was only one quarter left. Mason was doing good but the other teams defense was good, it was hard to get the ball through.

The time was down to 10 minutes and the score was 16-14 mason needed to score this touchdown so the other team could sneak up and win. They were 5 and goal which wasn't bad at all, mason was looking for someone to toss to when Cody broke through and got open mason tossed the ball and Cody almost fumbled it but he didn't. they got the touch down the score was 22-14 if they made is field goal it would be 23-14 and the kick is up, its good. The Spartans are close to winning the game if they can just hold back the mountain nears they will be good and will be in the playoffs. 5 minutes on the clock, the crowd was silent. They did play after play and finally we got the ball back with 2 minutes to go that's it the game was hours. Mason ran the clock out, and it was official the Forks Washington Spartans was in the play offs. The crowd ran out onto the field.

"glad you made it dad"mason came over

"I'm glad to be here son" I said giving my son a hug he was everything a father could ask for

* * *

**So whatcha think? Mason really is that all around amazing kid isnt he. let me know whatcha guys think**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A month later**

**Grayson pov**

I honestly never thought I would settle down but that all changed once I laid eyes on her. Clarity was my everything, my whole world. The family loved her, she even settled down herself. Aunt rose and Aunt lexy took her shopping and got rid of all her slutty clothes. She was like a normal house wife now, just as domesticated as I was.

"good morning beautiful" I said kissing her forehead. She looked so cute in the mornings, I thought she was just perfect.

"good morning handsome" she said leaning over to face me

"how about we do something nice tonight, how about I take you out to eat where ever you want to go maybe that fancy restaurant you tried to get me to take you to when we first met" I laughed

"how about we go to that diner and you buy me a burger" I knew I had the perfect girl

"sure how about 7?" I asked

"great ill see you than" I said before leaving the room. She didn't know it but I was going with my mom to by her a ring, it was time to make her a black. I know I have only known her for 3 months but those 3 months made everything worth it. I knocked on my moms door

"you ready mom?" I asked

"ya Grayson I will be out in a minute" she yelled

"ill wait outside in the car hurry up" I yelled back before walking away. I warmed up the car so it wasn't so cold, I know mom was a bit colder than everyone else but it temperature was still a bit chilly for her. No me on the other hand my temperature was the highest in the house besides dad I ran at like 104 where dad was 106 it was always hot with us.

"took you long enough" I said as mom was getting into the car

"well son beauty doesn't just come naturaly at my age" I laughed

"mom your only 12" she laughed

"alright alright lets go, we have places to be and things to buy" she said I started the car I knew bringing her with me would make her the happiest mother in the world, I couldn't wait.

**Rpov**

Grayson was going to propose to clarity, my son the bad kid wised up he took his spot in the pack like he was supposed to, he takes care of his woman, and he has been working at the garage. He didn't drink and party anymore he lived for clarity and that was all. We walked around the jewelry store forever, he couldn't decided what ring was perfect enough. When finally he stopped and started at this one ring, it was an 18k white cold. Is weighted 2.00 ct for center diamond cushion cut with the setting was 5.00 ct it was covered in diamonds coming down the side about 4.00ct. the ring itself was worth 62,999.00 it was very expensive and it would look perfect on her

"hello sir can I help you?" the gentleman behind the counter asked

"Yes you can I am proposing to my girlfriend today and I think this is the perfect ring" Grayson said pointing at the ring

"Well here let me pull it out for you" he said opening the class. The ring shined it was the most amazing ring I laid my eyes on besides my own

"I'm going to take it" Grayson said the moment he laid eyes on it

"Well sire this ring is a 5 and we have a 6 in the back, which would you like?" he asked

"I'd say a 5" I butted in when Grayson had a confusing look on his face

"if it's still too big come back and we can put a guard on it or we can resize it for you" he said placing the ring in the box

"Would that be cash or credit" the guy asked

"Yes because I carry over 70000 in my pocket" Grayson said putting down his bank card

"Credit it is than" he said "you total comes to75958.40, so if you could sign right here "

**Addyson pov**

It was Saturday so there was no school thank god, I haven't got to spend a lot of time with Wyatt lately and I missed him. We actually decided to go see Sam and Emily today no one has checked on them in a while and stepping up as alpha soon it was my job.

"Let's go Addy" Wyatt yelled from outside, I ran out as quick as possible. I hopped into the jeep so he would stop bitching. Sam and Emily's house wasn't far from ours it only took about 10 minutes maybe 15 to get there. Pulling up I seen that rose was outside playing, rose was their first born she was about 8 now and then they had emerald she was 4 and finally Sam got his boy Sam jr. was only 2

"addyson" rose yelled

"Rose" I said bending down to give her a hug

"Addyson when am I going to be a wolf like you?" she asked this every time I saw her

"Well rose we don't know if you are a carrier of the gene or have the gene to become a straight wolf in girls it's not common for them but we will find out when you're old enough." I said before walking away. Wyatt followed me to the house, where Sam was on the porch

"hey kid man have you got big" Sam said

"hey Sam I just wanted to see how you guys are doing" I said

"we're fine getting older, I actually have gray hair. How have you been kid? Fitting into the new alpha role?" he asked

"well ive been good, Grayson came home and new alpha role dad isn't handing over the reins that easy I get to control 5 other wolves besides myself and well if you take out Seth jr its 4."

"give it time addyson he will hand it over you just have to work with him slowly. He is the rightful alpha until he stops shifting, which we both know that wont happen" he said "but Wyatt how have you been" he asked

"ive been good, I work at the high school now I am a history teacher making."

"that is always fun, how does that work with you and addyson?"

"well I'm a friend of Christyn's I worked with Jake at the shop and they gave me a place to stay when Madison moved out of the house and it was only me" Wyatt said

"I see, that seems like a hard cover" he joked

"no, it was fine" Wyatt said

"well I'm going to go in and see Emily you guys have fun talking" I headed into the house Emily was at the table with Sam jr feeding him

"hey look at you" she said getting up and giving me a hug "you've gotten so big"

"I know, how have you been Emily" I asked

"ive been good actually, I am 3 and a half months pregnant" she honestly didn't even look big

"I would've never guessed Emily you look so tiny"

"its just the clothes I am wearing they are baggy and you cant see the little baby bump I have" she said holding up her shirt

"wow you are showing" I said looking at her little belly

**Grayson pov**

I found the perfect ring for clarity, she was good for me. I tried taking her somewhere special for dinner but she wanted to go to the diner. I made an arrangement with the owner they closed it down for only us and I had white icicle lights hung from the ceiling. There was red rose pedals at the table where we would sit. As corny as it sounds to the waitress put the ring on the top of the burger, I thought it was cute and funny at the same time

"are you ready?" I asked her

"yes can we go inside now?" she was very fidgety

"sure but close your eyes" once she closed her eyes, I helped her out of my car and guided her into the restaurant.

"okay open" I said standing in front of her

"Grayson this is amazing"

"I'm glad you like it Clarity" we sat down

"what can I get you guys to drink?" the waitress asked

"ill take a sprite" clarity said

"and ill take a coke" I said

"ok ill be right out with that and your food" she said

"I hope you don't mind I ordered already for us" I said

"no its fine Grayson" clarity said holding my hand. It was very nerve racking to sit there and wait when I was about to ask the girl of my dreams to marry me. I seen the waitress coming out the door. I accidently dropped my fork so I had to kneel down to get it. The waitress set the food on the table, it took a couple seconds before she realized but than

"Grayson whats this?" she asked holding the ring, I grabbed in out of her hand still kneeling down

"Clarity from the moment I saw you I knew I never was going to want anyone else, I am truly in love with you and I wanna spend every day of the rest of our lives together. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" she didn't say anything she just looked at me I couldn't exactly tell what you wanted to say

"Grayson, of course I will marry you" that was all I needed to hear I picked her up and swung her around kissing her over and over again because she just made me the happiest guy in the world. I was going to have the perfect wife.

**JPOV**

I was sitting in bed relaxing when my wife informed me that our son was getting engaged today. Which means the pixie would be coming in to help plan the wedding, the girls of the family found this the best thing in the world to do. The guys on the other hand couldn't be bothered with it

"come on you have to be a bit happy?" Renesmee said

"of course I am happy Renesmee our son is getting married, he is finally getting on the right path but I have no interest in planning a wedding" it was the truth I was extremely happy about Grayson but at the same time I didn't care about planning a wedding. A simple I do would've worked for me.

"I sure hope your sons don't take after you" she said laughing

"do you not remember my proposal to you it was way better than a diner" I said

"I remember it like it was yester, I thought you were at your house and you were on the beach with my whole family in a tux" she started talking and I drifted off into the day, the day she agreed to be my wife. And Edward oh boy his Stealing Cinderella line, or our wedding how amazing she looked. She had worn bells dress, it was the prettiest sight I have ever seen.

"Jake!" she yelled slapping me in the chest

"I'm sorry I was thinking about the day I asked you to marry me and than it turned into our wedding" I said kissing her forehead

"awe Jacob Black" she said "you make my heart melt" she continued

"I love you Renesmee carlie Black" she loved when I used her full name

"I love you too Jacob but I'm going to go call Alice" and she was off leaving me in bed I pulled my book ive been trying to read I was only on like chapter 4 out of 60 it was a lot of reading but a lot of my problem was I didn't have time to read. Between the kids, the garage, the pack, and taking care of my wife I had no time to myself and the only time I did was when I was in the bathroom. Even than I didn't have peace and quiet. Even sleeping wasn't peace and quiet this house was so loud there was no time to you. And there goes serenity running in the hall. Time to put the book down

"Serenity Leah Black" I yelled out my door, I used my alpha voice which made her stop dead in her tracks

"what are you doing" I asked

"running in the hall daddy"

"how about you take that little ass to bed, like your mother told you to do an hour ago miss" I was the strict on in the family

"ok daddy" she said before trailing off back to her room, she was getting so big so fast.

* * *

**just to let everyone know serenity is looking about 2 almost 3 now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**2 months later**

**Addyson pov**

All us girls were having fun planning a wedding, Grayson and Clarity wanted a fall wedding. The date was set for Saturday October 12th 2024. This was only 3 months away, it didn't give anyone much time to plan but we were managing. Clarity wanted all Grayson's family in the wedding, she chooses me as her maid of honor, and Mason was the best man. Then it went Christyn and Wyatt, Sydney and Dyson, Colton and Morgan oh and Morgan imprinted on Colton, than Hadley and Stephen, lastly serenity was the flower girl. With clarity and Grayson picking a fall wedding they picked olive green and mocha brown dresses. Thank god I got to wear brown because honestly the green looked bad on me with my dark skin. We couldn't get Hadley or serenity in their dresses yet because we didn't know how big they would need them. Aunt Alice had the ceremony all picked out already, they were tying in everything from grass to trees into the wedding.

"addyson" aunt Alice called

"yes aunt Alice?" i was afraid to answer

"will you come here and try your dress please?" I walked up to the room were they kept the wedding stuff my dress was on the manikin. It was a Draped Satin Dress with Grosgrain Sash the mocha was the dress color with the sash olive green. The dress had Asymmetrical draping and Art Deco details, very pretty it was a longer dress. the other brides maids beside Hadley and serenity wore the same thing just green and mocha. The little ones would be wearing a Tank satin bodice with satin bow at waist. All-over lace beaded embroidered rose print skirt Dress that was mocha with the olive green bow.

"ok put this on" she said handing me the dress, I put the dress on and it was a little bit big around the chest area I think aunt Alice thought I had bigger boobs than I actually did. Besides that it fit nicely not to tight and not to lose. I came out from temporary wall

"okay it looks like I have to take it in a quarter inch on each side here" she said pinching the top of the dress. "besides that I think it is perfect, have you tried your shoes?" she asked

"no I didn't know I had shoes" I said

"of course not here try these" she handed me a box. Inside the box were a pair of Pink Paradox London Low Heel in mocha, an elegant low heel with and open waisted peep toe, they were satin. I tried them on and they fit perfect. I looked at the box to see they were a size 6.

"they fit" I told her

"good okay now your done for now tell clarity to come up" she said as I hurried out the door before she changed her mind. Planning weddings was like aunt Alice's calling. "clarity your up" I said

**Clarity pov**

"Clarity your up" addyson said walking past me, that meant Alice wanted me to try on my dress. I think the dress was my favorite part of the wedding besides marrying the guy I love I mean.

"hey Alice you needed me?" I said opening the door

"yeah I need you to put on your dress please" the dress was a Strapless Mikado fit-and-flare gown with flattering draped bodice detail. The flare started from mid-thigh down, Sweep train 60" from natural waist and a pretty crystal sash under my chest. I needed help getting into the dress because of how poofy the end was. Alice zipped me up, it was a nice fit a little bit tight but that was the way the dress was made. Alice pulled a veil out of a box and put it in my hair, It was very pretty.

"you look amazing Clarity" she said carrying the train of the dress.

"thank you Alice I love it" I gave her a hug

"I am glad you like it clarity now lets get you out of it before we ruin it" she helped me out of my dress. taking it off was a bit upsetting I wanted the day to be tomorrow and not three months away. Although we get to try out cakes today, and that seemed like a fun thing to do.

**Grayson pov**

The wedding planning was going well everyone was excited. Clarity and my mother were bonding over the planning. I asked mason to be my best man because if it wasn't for him a 4 months ago I would've never wised up, I would've still been being rude to clarity and not caring. I owe him everything, even if he had to knock me around a bit before I listened.

"hey man" I said sitting on the couch next to him

"hey whats up?" mason said

"nothing really I was going to see if you wanted to go out tonight catch a movie well you and Sydney?" I asked

"sure man we'd love to, syd has been bitching I haven't taken her anywhere in a while anyways it would be nice to not hear her voice for an hour or so" that was great is all I could think

"great I was actually going to see if addyson wanted to go but her and Wyatt are still hiding their relationship from the outside world." I said

"ya I know that has to suck, why he wanted to be a teacher I will never know. So do you know what's in the movies?"

"well there is the movie about the guy who was framed for murder and gets arrested but than breaks out of jail to save him wife and kid when they kidnapped. Its like a action romance movie that clarity keeps nagging me about" I said

"sounds great what time you wanna go?" he asked

"well I was thinking about in an hour or so we could get dinner clarity is out with aunt Alice tasting cakes right now they should be back soon" I said

"sound good ill go tell Sydney"

**Lexy pov**

I was helping with the wedding a lot, Alice needed all the help she could get with it only being 3 months away. They didn't have invitations or anything it was just a small ceremony for the pack and the family. Everyone knew the date to be there, if they showed they showed if they did no one cared.

"Seth Edward, and Ella Sue let's go it's time to go" I told ren I would be at the house an hour ago but the kids were taking forever to get ready

"I am not going to tell you two again" I was getting angry at this point when finally the came marching down the steps, two little 6 year olds were a task in a half, if I slept I would be tired by now.

"I'm ready mommy" Ella said, she looked adorable her little long blonde hair was in pig tales. And she had her favorite purple and while polkadot dress on

"me to mom me too" Seth said he said jumping up and down. He was in hus jeans and blue button down shirt. I must say I had two really cute kids. Seth was a bit bigger than Ella because of him shifting so soon we put a stop to that so we would age though, I must say him shifting was the best thing that could've happen. He didn't have lung problems anymore being a wolf healed it. Call it a blessing in disguise.

"alright kiddos lets get into the car" I said grabbing their hands and heading out the door. I helped Seth into the car and got in buckled into her booster seat. Then I walked around to the other side of the car and did the same with Ella. The drive was very long because the twins kept fighting, they wouldn't stop about the stupidest things to, I guess its just the brother sister love. I hit the breaks

"ok you two knock it off right now or I am going to get angry, I don't wanna hear another sound the whole way to aunt ness and uncle jakes house understand me?" I yelled

"yes mom" they both said. The rest of the drive was peaceful I didn't hear either one of the kids mouths I think I officially scared them. I rarely raised my voice to them they were decently behaved so when I did raise my voice they knew I was serious. I got to the house and Colton came out to help me get the kids out of the car, he took them into the house to go play and I went to go help ness get stuff done for the wedding.

* * *

Seth jr. lung problems are healed yay! let me know what you guys think so far i love reading reviews good or bad


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**3 months later**

**Rpov**

Today was the day my son was getting married. All of us girls got ready together, Hadley was looking about 13 now, we think it might be from the vampires being around it triggered her wolf gene more. And serenity looked about 5. Alice had us all in our dresses, all the brides maids had their hair up in bun that was very teased out. Clarity her hair was in a waterfall braid, and Alice curled the rest. She looked beautiful. There was a knock at the door, I answered it.

"here mom Grayson wanted me to give this to Clarity and said she should have for him" mason said handing me a piece of paper

"clarity this is from Grayson and I'm supposed to give mason one for you" she rummaged through her purse and pulled out a piece of paper also. Giving it to me to hand over to mason

"here you go mase" I gave him the paper.

**Clarity pov**

When Renesmee handed me the letter Grayson wrote me I had to read it instantly

_Clarity,_

_I haven't seen you in 24 hours and I am nervously waiting to see you walk down the aisle. We have the rest of our lives together but that isn't enough. I am actually writing this for you last night before I go to bed. But that doesn't matter Today makes the first day of the rest of our lives, I cant wait until you are my wife. To have my last name, you were going to be mine from here on out I love you Clarity Marie Winston soon to be Clarity Marie Black. _

_Love your soon-to-be husband_

_Grayson_

Reading the letter brought tears to my eyes, I didn't know him long but I knew one thing I did love him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. The only thing that bothered me is I was already 2 years older than his physical age. He didn't age and I did everyday. It was something I was willing to try to accept though, Grayson William Black was my soul mate, He was my reason for living.

"lets get your dress on" Alice said helping me up. I stepped into my wedding dress, while Alice zippered me up I was all ready to go. There was a knock at the door and once ness opened it I saw my father's face.

"dad" I whispered to myself

"hello darling, you know this young man appeared at my door two days ago telling me he was marrying my daughter this weekend" Grayson would search for my dad

"I'm so glad you came I didn't think you would" I said giving him a hug

"I wouldn't miss my little girls wedding for the world, now I think you have a lot of people down stairs waiting for you to make an appearance so why don't we get going" he held out his arm for me to grab. All the girls followed and we lined up the music started to play, addyson and mason walked down first, followed by Christyn and Wyatt, Sydney and Dyson, Colton and Morgan, Hadley and Stephen. Serenity walked before me tossing the white rose petals

"show time princess" dad said

"let's give them a show than dad" and we walked I saw Grayson in his tux he wore gray. We walked slowly everyone stared. Finally we reached Grayson, Carlisle was marrying us.

"I would like to thank you all from coming to witness Grayson and Clarity in holy matrimony" Carlisle began

"who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do" my father said pulling my veil back and kissing my check ,Grayson extended his hand . I grabbed it as he pulled me to him

"Grayson repeat after me, I Grayson William Black" Carlisle said

"I Grayson William Black"

"take you Clarity Marie Winston to be my Lawfully wedded wife" everything Carlisle said

"take you Clarity Mare Winston to be my Lawfully wedded wife" Grayson repeated

"to love and to hold in sickness and in health til death do us part"

"to love and to hold in sickness and in health til death do us part"

"clarity repeat after me, I Clarity Marie Winston" it was my turn

"I Clarity Marie Winston"

"take you Grayson William Black to be my lawfully wedded husband"

"take you Grayson William Black to be my lawfully wedded husband"

"to love and to hold in sickness and in health til death do us part"

"to love and to hold in sickness and in health til death do us part"

"if anyone objects to this two pleading there love in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace" "ok the rings please" I turned to grab Grayson's off of addyson

"Grayson, do you take Clarity from this moment and out"

"I do"

"please place the ring on her finger" "Clarity do you take Grayson from this moment and out?"

"I do"

"I know pronounce you Husband and wife Grayson you may kiss your bride" and his lips met mine, the kiss lasted forever.

"ladies and gentleman For the first time in public I give you Mr. and Mrs. Grayson Black" everyone clapped, it was official I was a married lady

**Rpov**

my son was married, it was official. They were having their first dance to the song the boy I'm gonna marry by the crystals. They looked so perfect together I couldn't stop taking pictures, I got one really good one of them. They were dancing, but Grayson was staring into Clarity's eyes and the way the light hit her face she sparkled. The song ended and Grayson walked over to me

"can I have this dance" he asked

"of course you can" we made our way to the dance floor the song that's what mamma's do by Jason mattews started playing it brought tears to my eyes

**_She`ll change a dirty diaper, wipe a runny nose Get a two day purple Kool-Aid stain right out of your clothes And she'll put her last spare dollar under your pillow, when you lose a tooth She'll bust down your door, and drag you out of bed Make you sit right next to her in church, wearing your Sunday best And when she bows her head to pray, you can bet she's saying one for you That's what mamas do They raise you, ground you Build their whole world around you With no care for the hell they'll go through That's what mamas do She'll keep up with all your girlfriends, scare off the ones she hates She'll get a new grey hair and a wrinkle to spare every time you come home late And when you leave to chase that dream, she's gonna cry when she walks by your empty room She'll call and sing you happy birthday, when everybody else forgets On your wedding day, she'll joke and say, "Hey, where are my grandkids?" Oh, and when she finally gets 'em she'll spoil 'em rotten the way her mama did with you That's what mamas do They raise you, ground you Build their whole world around you And they'll carry the weight of your world too That's what mamas do But she'll get old and fragile, and the end will come too soon And she'll let go and you'll hold on, the way all children do And you'll miss her, mourn her Leave pretty flowers for her And you'll cry like the baby she knew And she'll hear you, guide you And pray the light finds you She'll never stop watching over you Oh, until you're up there, too_**

When the song ended, I didn't want to let go tears fell from my eyes. This was it I was handing my little boy over to another girl.

**Addyson pov**

My little brother was married, to his imprint. Boy I never thought I would say that about Grayson, I never thought he was going to settle down but Clarity changed him for the better.

"hey there little bro" I said to mason

"hey sis" he said punching me in the arm

"can you believe he actually got married?" I asked

"its still mind blowing me, I'm just glad me punching him in the face worked" he laughed

"I think it was more her than anything, look at the way see looks at her. He'd do anything she asked"

"I know he would she is good for him, really good" he said before Sydney came over and stole mason aways from talking to me. I liked her and all but she was to much of a diva for mason but hey that was his sole mate.

"can I have this dance beautiful" Wyatt said from behind me

"well you see I kind of have this boyfriend and If he seen me dancing with you he might tear your head off" I giggled

"well I think that is a risk I am willing to take" he said before picking me up and carrying me out to the dance floor. I danced in his arms thinking about the day we would get married. I wanted to know what he was thinking but I liked to give people their privacy so I tried not to use my power to much but I had to know at the same time. I left it go and didn't read his mind as much as I wanted to.

"you know addyson, I think about the day we will get married" he said it

"do you?" I asked

"I do I think about what our dress would look like, id like a simple wedding nothing this big but I think about it a lot. The main question I ask myself is when?" was this his way of trying to propose I wondered "don't get me wrong if I could marry you tomorrow I would but I'm a high school teacher and you're a student we have to wait until you are at least out of high school, but I want you to know I do think about us and we will get married" ok so this was him proposal on a proposal I guess.

"I know what your saying Wyatt I would wait forever for you" I said leaning up and kissing him

"I love you Addyson"

"I love you Wyatt"

**Jpov**

Renesmee and myself bought the kids a getaway for their honeymoon it was our wedding present. We were sending them to Cancun Mexico for two weeks. I figured they would like that a lot, they didn't know where they were going they weren't even aloud to pack bags we had a house down there I bought for Renesmee two years ago after Hadley was born. I had Alice by clothes and ship them down there.

"you kids ready to go?" I said to the happy couple

"you going to tell us were we are going yet dad?" Grayson asked

"nope, but hey do me a favor don't come back with her pregnant, I did it to your mom and your gramps did it to gram." I said laughing

"so what your saying is that it is the family tradition and I should keep it up?" he didn't even get to say anything else before clarity smacked him

"son seriously I don't know how the baby would be and if she could handle it, mom was part vampire and it almost killed her, gram is a vampire because of your mom it's a dangerous situation with a human." I was looking out for him, I knew his wolf instinct told him to mate. I mean seriously look at what I have created 7 children well 6 biologically.

"I know dad we will be safe I promise" he said "now how about you send us off on our mystery vacation" he said looking at me

"alright son lets go say goodbye to everyone"

"alright dad" they went from person to person to say goodbye finally getting to Renesmee and me

"we would like to say thankyou for everything thank you for being there for me even when I wasting the best kid and thank you for letting me come home witht his beautiful girl and thank you for everything for this wedding for this vacation for everything mom and dad, we are very thankful to have yous" Grayson said "I love you mom" he said hugging ness "and I love you dad" he hugged me

"thank you guys so much for treating me like family and I love yous" clarity said hugging us both

"alright get your asses out of here and go have fun on your honey moon" I said

"alright dad love you bye" he said getting into the car we called. We stood outside until the car got to the end of the drive, my son was now a man he was married and he was going to have his own little family. As much as he has disappointed me in life right now I couldn't be any more proud of him than I was this very second.

* * *

**no i bet none of you seen Grayson apologizing like that to them? or being the first one married huh?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**4 days later**

**Hadley pov**

Grayson and Clarity were on their honeymoon, while the rest of us sat here going to school and doing nothing. Mason started working in the garage now that he is done with school, but he stole drove Sydney there every day and brought her home. I was getting bigger everyday I was looking about 15 now dad says its because I am going to phase soon.

"hey dice" I said giving dyson a hug as he walked in through the door

"hey Hadley, where is your dad?" he asked

"well I think he is upstairs if not he is at the garage already" I said

"alright thanks" he said patting me on the back. Dyson was acting weird and I don't know why he was but I didn't like it. He has been like this for a about two days now ever since the wedding he has been off towards me actually and I didn't know why.

"that was weird" I said heading into the kitchen when Colton was

"what was weird" he asked

"nothing jut dyson has been off lately and I don't know why" I said

"umm Hadley you kind of grew up overnight if you know what I mean" he said looking down

"oh so you think he is surprised?" I asked

"no I think he wants to do something about it but doesn't want to step on dads toes, but I'm going out with Morgan ill see you later sis" him and Morgan were inseparable she was only 13 and he looked 13 so I mean I guess it wasn't a big deal Colton aged slowly anyways. Dyson came back down the steps and into the kitchen

"hey had, how about we go to the bonfire tonight?" he asked

"are you sure you want to do that?"

"yes Hadley I am sure now would you like to go or no" he was very short

"sure"

"alright pick you up around 6" he said walking out.

"ok I guess" I yelled back

**Mason pov**

With Grayson getting married Sydney wouldn't get off my case on we should be next. Don't get me wrong I love her I truly do she is my imprint but I don't want to get married right now. Marriage is a big deal, and yes I see myself marrying her I just don't think it's the right time at all.

"but babe" she whined

"No syd I'm not getting married right now and that's the end of it" I said slamming my bedroom door. I had to take syd to school and go to work I didn't have time to fight about this gay ass shit. Sydney always knew how to get me angry in the mornings. I went to warm up the car like I always did, and syd was taking forever which was causing me to be late for work. I was getting extremely pissed, finally she walked out the door. It looked like she had been crying and I felt really bad. She got into the truck slowly

"syd listen I'm sorry I want to marry you I do, your my whole world but right now I think were to young I don't want to be young married and have 17 children I want us to enjoy us right now, I want to get a job and get going in my life before anything else" I couldn't even look at her face

"I just don't understand you, sometimes I'm the most important thing and than sometimes its like you hate me mason"

"Sydney I don't hate you, we are just so different. I love you, your my everything it's just that I am trying to understand how two different people are supposed to be happy all the time. The day you came into my life was the best day ever, I love you so much I cant say it enough we just need to work past some things babe" I said kissing her cheek

"I love you too" she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

**Colton Pov**

Hadley and I were home with mom and serenity all the time since we weren't able to go to school with us aging. I aged at moms speed pretty much so I looked about 13 when in reality I was 3. Haldey would start school soon and than it would just be serenity and I at home. Although I didn't spend to much time by myself Morgan came over a lot.

"Colton, Morgan is here" mom yelled up stairs

"coming" I quickly got dressed to run down to see her.

"hey Morgan" I said giving her a big tight hug.

"vampire strength Colton" I was hugging a little to tightly.

"sorry Morgan"

"its cool I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a walk to the rez tonight is a bon fire and everyone is bringing their imprints and well I would like if you came" she had that innocent look that I couldn't say no to

"of course I will, I could never say no to you" "is it okay if I go mom?" I asked

"of course colt, Morgan you watch out for my boy ok and Colton don't forget your phone" mom always reminded me about my phone before leaving I usually forget it anyways though.

"I always do watch out for him" Morgan said before we headed out the door. Morgan and I always hung out but it was like we were bestfriends and I wanted to be more than that. I wanted to call her mine.

"so Morgan, I would like to ask you something if that's ok?" I said

"of course Colton" she said

"well I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend, I know you imprinted on me and we are meant to be together forever but If I go another day not being able to call you mine I'm going to lose it" it wasn't the best way to say it I guess but it just came out

"awh Colton, of course I will. That's all I want, I just wanted it to be your decision" she said jumping into my arms. I couldn't help but look into those beautiful green eyes and feel my heart melt. She was mine all mine it was everything I have every wanted and it was right there in my arms.

**Addyson pov**

**Later that night**

It was about time for the bonfire, everyone was there. Besides Grayson and Clarity they were still on their honeymoon. We took our seats, Dad took the spot of the leader as always I could wait until the day I was there. Uncle Seth sat on his right side as always since he was his right hand man and I was on the left of him with Wyatt next to me. Aunt lexy and the kids wore there, mom stayed home with serenity besides that all the imprints were there. We were waiting on dyson and Hadley to get here, they were always late.

"nice of yous to join us." Dad said looking at dyson as he walked down.

"well now that everyone is here, we can start first thing, we had a new wolf join us today his name is Calvin he is only 14 I would like him to shadow Wyatt." Calvin was sitting down at the bottom of the chain he was about 6'5 dark black hair with dark brown eyes. He was very built and his arms were about the size of my head.

"I'm Wyatt calvin and this is your other alpha addyson, she is my imprint and we are together a lot so you will be around her also" Wyatt said

"nice to meet you addyson"

"nice to meet you calvin"

"ok next, we need to have a serious discussion there have been faint smells of vamps, none of the ones we know of either. They aren't close to us but we need to be safe, so I would like to start patrols, Running them all day. Their will either be myself Seth addyson or mason out with everyone. That way there is a person who is head in charge at all times" dad continued and gave off the patrol list. He put Wyatt and myself together for one shift which was right after school until midnight . Mason was out for mornings from five to 3 not with Sydney dad knew they butted heads way to much. Than dad and uncle Seth switched between night shifts dad would pick up at midnight sometimes but than sometimes uncle Seth would. What sucked though is that I got chase and calvin also Wyatt but I had the newest wolves and it wasn't going to be easy. Mason was lucky he got kyle, Grayson when he comes back, tyson, and Madison. The rest went with dad and uncle Seth.

"I think that's about it for tonight" dad said "Seth, addyson is there anything you would like to add" he asked. We both shook our heads there was nothing left to be said.

"alright than lets have a good time, the girls brought some food dig in" dad said. I decided to go for a walk with Wyatt.

"babe, Do you see us like your dad and mom?" he asked, and I had to think I knew I loved Wyatt. He has been in my life since I was born. But to have this many kids and give up our lives

"do you mean the love they have or the life?" I asked

"I mean they are so in love with eachother, and they have such good hearts with all us"

"I mean ya I love you Wyatt, but we aren't my parents we are going to love our own way and be our own people"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Grayson pov**

Our honeymoon went by so fast; I can't believe it was time to leave already. I was so happy to be married to clarity she was perfect in every way. To think a couple months ago I was going girl from girl drinking all the time and not having a care in the world. Now I am married accepting being a wolf and reconnected with my family.

"honey are you almost ready?" clarity said from the bathroom

"yes darling. I just have this last bit and we can head to the air port"

"I cant wait to get back home to your family" she said walking out of the bathroom

"our famiy babe our family. They are just as much yours as they are mine" I said before kissing her

"I love you Grayson black"

"I love you Clarity black"

"I love the sound of that" she said kissing me again

" so do I" I said before moving away from her so I could put the rest of the stuff in my suitcase. We finished up our packing and took off to the airport. The flight was long but reaching home I knew dad and mom would be waiting for us. We came down the escalators and there they were.

"Grayson" mom said wrapping her arms around me.

"hey mom" I said giving her a big hug

"I hope my son hasn't given you trouble clarity" she said hugging clarity

"he was the perfect gentleman " she said

"please just call me mom or ness, your family no need to be formal and anyways you're the newest " she grabbed claritys bags

"great to see you son and you too clarity" dad said

"it feels nice to be home" we headed to the car. Mom got a new car again, there was a nice brand new Black Volvo.

"new car mom?" I asked

"your dad bought it for me, he said the other one was getting to old" she laughed. Mom was never the type for flashy things she took after grams so much.

"of course he did." dad spoiled mom every chance he got. I put the suit cases into the trunk, it was time to get back to my life. My new life, the one where I had family, my pack, and my amazing wife, It was time to get back to that. I couldn't wait, I got into the car and placed my hand on clarity's leg. Her hand was on top of mine.

"so how did you guys like your trip?" dad asked

"it was wonderful, it was all amazing thank you so much" clarity said

"it was the least we could do for you straightening out our son" he said laughing

"oh come on I wasn't that bad" I paused "ok ok your right I was bad" we all laughed. The ride home wasn't bad we told stories about our honeymoon and how happy we were. I noticed that we drove past the house I didn't know where we were going.

"umm mom dad isn't our house back there?" I said

"our house is back there, we need to stop up here first" dad said. I was curious to where we were going. He stopped the car and got out, there was nothing but woods there I didn't know what we were doing here

"umm we had to come to the woods why?" I asked

"oh hush and follow us" mom said as they walked through the woods, I had no idea where they were taking us but I was confused.

"as I was saying our home is back there while your home is here" dad said as we walked up to a three story log cabin.

"you guys didn't have to at all this is all to much" clarity said

"well you see the house is kind of tight for a new married couple and since mom is pregnant again we figured you guys would like your own place to stay"

"wait mom is pregnant?" my jaw dropped

"no one knows yet I'm only about a week, which means about 3 months" mom said

"you guys are never going to stop having kids are you" I laughed

"we're married it doesn't matter now go check out your house" dad said. I walked up on the porch and through the double doors. It lead me right to the living room, it was really big. Off of the living room was the kitchen, which was ridiculously huge. It had a bunch of brown marble counter space with an island in the middle of the kitchen. The table set was on the other side, and it could fit about 10 people at it. There was a door to the back yard, I opened it and went out on the porch. The back yard was big and very green. I went back inside and there was the bathroom, With the laundry room attached. It was amazing I didn't even want to walk up stairs. I headed up the steps and to my right was the master bedroom. They're was a king size bed, and a closet on each side, they were walk in closets. The room was huge and the bathroom connected was just as big there was the shower and the tub plus a hers and his sink. Two sides to everything, we continued through the house. There was a total of 5 bedrooms besides the master, and 4 bathrooms not including the master. The house was amazing

"thank you guys so much it is great" I said giving them a big hug

"well I think there is some people at the main house that would like to see you"

**Mason pov**

We were all waiting for Grayson to get back, even aunt rose and uncle Emmett came and they brought little natalina who was already seven. We heard the car door shut and we all hid. They walked in the door and hit the lights, we all jumped out

"welcome home" we yelled

"hey everyone" they said

"so my nephew is now off the market, you fool" uncle Emmett said

"Emmett knock it off and leave him alone I think you are perfect together don't listen to the big teddy bear" aunt rose said

"I am not a teddy bear, if I am any bear I am a big grizzly bear" he hated when she called him a teddy bear

"so how did you like the house" addyson asked

"it was wonderful, you guys must have worked really hard" Grayson said

"now one more thing son we were a little behind in construction and we still have to get the road to the house so you don't have to keep cutting through the woods. But it shouldn't take long maybe 2 days tops." Dad said

"that fine we don't mind at all" clarity said

"its great having you home big bro, but time to get back to business. You're on patrols with me and we go to work after we get off. You start tomorrow 5 am, be ready" I said

"babe he hasn't even been home an hour give him a little bit" syd said

"its fine Sydney I cant wait to get involved with the pack it has been awhile since I have" Grayson said

**Jacob pov**

Everyone was having a goodtime at the party, I must say it was nice having the family so happy and whole. With Grayson back home it made our lives seem complete, it was perfect.

"do you think we should tell them now?" ness asked

"sure lets do it" I grabbed her hand and headed into the living room

"everyone we have some exciting news" I said " we are expecting again, I know serenity is only a year old but god has blessed us with one more child" ness continued

"that makes 8 of us now guys come on when is enough going to be enough" addyson joked "just kidding I'm happy to have another brother or sister" I heard my phone go off, I ignored it because it was family time. The only one missing was Christyn but she was on patrol. I heard it again so I went to go check it. it was seth

"_hey man whats up? Its Grayson and clarity's coming home party" I said_

_" Christyn said she caught a sent I told her to wait but she took off anyways, I ran as fast as I could when I heard her say there was 3 but than her thought cut out and one I got there she wasn't there but it's a bloody mess" _

_"what my daughter? Alright call all the wolves meet at my dad's we're on our way" I said hanging up the phone I quickly called Edward he answered immediately _

_"what is going on down there Alice got a vision of rose dropping her glass and crying?" he said_

_"Christyn is missing, we caught a faint smell of vamp last week so started patrols and she caught a sent Seth told her to wait but she didn't her thoughts cut out after saying there was 3 and than Seth got there and she was gone but there is blood everywhere he said"_

_"is it hers?" he asked_

_"most likely Edward I got to go the pack is meeting at my dads" _

_"were heading down there to help yous" he said before hanging up the phone_

I ran down the steps as fast as possible my mind was racing I didn't know what to think.

"we need to go, a problem has happen with the pack and Christyn is missing" I said I instantly heard rose's glass hit the floor and she began to cry like Edward said. I looked at ness and I seen the tears in her eyes

"its okay baby I'm going to bring her home" I wrapped my arms around her

"I know Jacob, be safe and bring our daughter home" she squeezed me tightly.

"Addyson, Grayson, Sydney and mason lets go" I said heading out the door

"I'm coming rose stay with ness keep her company and help her with the kids call lexy" Emmett said

"oh the family is on their way down here" I said heading out the door. I got into the car as quick as possible the kids followed. I took of like a bat from hell, all I could think of the whole way was my daughter was in danger. I got to dad's house in about 4 minutes which was hard.

"what the hell happen" I yelled walking to the back yard

**Addyson pov**

Dad was angry, it was understanble Christyn was missing we were al worried.

"Jake calm down, Me, Christyn, Dyson,Logan, and Morgan were running patrols. Christyn caught a sent I told her to wait but she didn't listen I listened to her thoughts the whole time she followed the sent which lead her to 3 vampires they found her instantly and they started fighting I ran as fast as I could trying to get to her. She must have been hurt and phased back because I stopped hearing her thoughts, once I got there they were gone there was a lot of blood. A lot of hers but also another hybrid, Like ness. I smelled the vamps there were more than 3 there was 5 unknown scents." Uncle Seth said

"ok where did she go missing?" dad asked

"about 5 minutes north from your dads, we cant find her scent anywhere"

"alright Addyson, Mason, Wyatt,sydney Paul, and Collin I want you guys to go to the scene try to get a smell one of the vamps or something and follow it. don't do anything until you talk to me" "Grayson Seth Logan Tyson, brady and kyle go a little west and try to find her scent" "the rest of yous your with me were going east and seeing what we can find" once he finished talking we all phased and took off

_Mason your with me Wyatt and Sydney uncle Paul and Collin don't go to far from us but enough to find her or another scent_

_Ok addyson._ This was my time to show dad I can be alpha I was determined to find my sister. Uncle Seth was right there was blood everywhere.

_Wyatt Sydney you focus on Christyn's scent while we look for another vamps scent _I ordered. We searched and search I felt like we were getting nowhere its like all their scents were coverd and there was no trace of them

_Dad, I cant find any scents anywhere is it possible that they could have a power to block it?_

_I'm not sure addyson I guess anything is possible just keep searching if it is a power we could hope that maybe they let it down and we find something_

_Alright dad._

* * *

oh no christyn is missing and who knows where she is:( let me know whatcha think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Jacob pov**

It was already an hour later and we still haven't found anything. We weren't giving up though, we needed to find her. Suddenly I hear Seth jr's thoughts, he must have phased.

_Uncle Jake, aunt ness wants me to tell you to come home its important_

_Alright little man tell her I'm on my way. _

_Alright guys I'm running to the house quick keep searching_

I ran fast to see what she needed. I always kept a pair of basketball shorts outside for moments like this.

"Jake serenity can see her" ness came out running

"what do you mean?" I asked

"I mean serenity has a power and she can see her, shes alive" she wrapped her arms around me. I rushed into the house

"serenity baby can you tell daddy what you see?" I said putting serenity on my lap

"I see Christyn laying on a floor" she said

"what kind of floor carpet, hard wood, concrete?"

"it's a dirt floor, she is behind bars and there is a man standing cleaning the cut on her head"

"good serenity now can you tell dad what the man looks like?"

"well he is short, and pale like moms side of the family he has red hair that's all I can see" it wasn't much but it was something

"how is Christyn sweetie?" I was afraid to ask

"dad she doesn't look good, she is really pale and there is a lot of blood on the floor the guy is trying to help her but it looks icky" she was losing blood bad if she looked that pale we had to hurry. The rest of the family got here.

"Jacob tell us what is going on?" Edward said

"Christyn didn't listen to Seth when he said to wait for him when she caught a vampire scent and there ended up being 5 she was taken, until now we didn't know if shes alive there is a lot of blood at the scene but no scent from there addyson thinks they have powers to block it"

"well what makes you know shes alive? Or is it just a gut feeling" bells asked

"serenity in fact helped us, she has a power after all. She can see people, she saw Christyn she is in a cage with dirt floors she is hurt badly she said there is a lot of blood and shes pale. Theres a vampire he is short and has red hair that's all she could tell me he Is trying to take care of her injuries" I said

"so they don't want her dead if they are treating her that's good" Edward said "so whats the plan?" he asked

"honestly Edward I don't know, this is my daughter and I cant keep my mind straight, its my daughter my family and part of my pack I have had the pack out searching for scents but besides that I don't know what to do I have no idea where to start." I broke down and I felt the tears fall. Renesmee was right there by my side wiping the tears away

"listen son, we are going to bring her home, she is going to be just fine why don't you stay with Renesmee and we will go to the pack. Ill call if anything" Edward said putting his hand on my shoulder

"no its my pack out there I'm fine" I said wiping my tears

"no you're not Jake and you're not in the right state of mind addyson is out there let her step up as alpha she can do it and you know she can" bells said

"fine ill stay for a little bit but I will be back out there"

**Addyson pov**

Gram and gramps came up I was the attending alpha for a little bit, well that's what gramps told me anyways. He filled me in on what serenity saw in a vision, and I started to think. I hid Christyn's strong scent it would have to be someone close to her and the only one close to her was this red haired guy.

_Gramps can you call your friend from Alaska and ask him if he knows anyone that is red headed and has the power to hid scents_

_Why red headed? _

_Because I was thinking to hid Christyn strong wolf scent they would have to be close to her right, well in serenity's vision the red headed guy was right there._

_Great thinking let me call Carlisle he is down there in Italy helping the denali's control the vampire empire. _

He got on the phone instantly

"hey Carlisle you know how Christyn is missing well we were wondering if you could ask Eleazar if he knows anyone that has the ability to hid scents and if so are any of them red headed"

"taylor simmons, ok thanks, and yes ill call with information"

_He does no know a read headed vampire with that ability but he does know taylor simmons has that ability and she is part of a coven and there is a red headed vampire in the coven_

_I knew it does he know where they are from?_

_He said they are nomads they travel a lot last he knew they were in seattle._

_OK EVERYONE listen up I got some new information every phase back and meet me at the main house asap if there is any problems call me remember I am the attending alpha for right now._

We quickly rushed to the house I ran inside dad was still crying and so was mom

"addyson?" dad said curiously

"dad I was doing thinking about the power I thought one could have and than the red headed guy and I figured that it had to be someone close to Christyn I thought it was the guy but it wasn't I had gramps call Carlisle and his friend said he knows of a girl who has a power like than with a coven who has a red headed guy in it. her name is Taylor Simmons and they are nomads that travel."

"that is great addyson, you are going to make a great alpha" dad said

"that's not it last thing he knew they were in seattle" I said

"that's even better"

"serenity, sweetheart are you having a vision" aunt rose asked as serenity stood completely still

**Serenity pov**

I got another vision this one was more help it started from the fight, Christyn was doing good she took the hybrid vampire out instantly and had the other two held up but that's when the last two vampire jumped down from the trees on her. They knocked her out instantly, they hit her over the head with a tree branch. Next it showed them dragging her in the woods west from where they were. It wasn't to long that it showed me storm doors in the ground, which they went in and that's where they were holding here there was the cell that she was in they just threw her in there. And than things got bad, Christyn woke up angry and they whipped her and shocked her until she knocked out again.

"serenity tell us what your seeing" I heard mom say and the vision stopped

"well I saw the fight Christyn was doing good until she was hit over the head" I said

"can you tell us what they looked like?" addyson asked

"there was 5 one was a younger girl who looked like the other girl they were both blonde but the younger one was darker not tan just darker kind of like a different color than there was 2 guys there was the red guy who hit her over the head and someone who looked similar to him and lastly theyre was a black long haired girl she had dark red eyes."

"ok what else happen sweetie?" mom said

"the drug her west from where the fight was to storm doors in the ground and that is where they are keeping here but when she woke up they hurt her bad."

**Mason pov**

Dad took back lead now that we had answers, we wore all looked west for these doors that serenity seen. We were having no luck, we had no idea how far they went to these doors all we knew was west.

_I got something_ I heard Grayson

_On my way son _dad said

_I hear screaming dad should I go in? _he asked

_Umm is there anyone with you? _

_Addyson gramps and uncle Emmett._

_Ya go in only a minute away._

It didn't take us long to get there but when we did it was just in time. The fight broke out, Grayson was rusty from not phasing or anything. He could barely hold of one vampire off. I jumped right in and took his head off. Gramps was trying to find the keys to get to Christyn she wasn't doing good she barley had a pulse we coud hear her heart fading

"who is taylor?" uncle Emmett asked the blonde point the black haired girl

"good that means we could kill you" and he snapped the blondes neck. There was only the other guy who tried to heal Christyn and taylor.

"where are the keys or your both dead?" uncle Emmett said

"in her pocket" the other guy said shaking, uncle Emmett grabbed the keys and tossed them to gramps, he unlocked the door and rushed in to Christyn. Uncle emttet went to his side while me addyson and Grayson watched the vampires so they didn't move

"she is extremely low on blood, we cant move her until she has more blood in her, Jake what is your blood type?" gramps asked

_"I am b positive? Why" he asked_

_"do you know what Christyn is?" _

_"shes is b positive also" _

_"ok good"_ gramps was opening the medical bag he brought with him. "ok Jake I am going to take blood out of you and put it into Christyn's body. I'm only going to take 2 pints you will regenerate that no problem." He than stuck dad with a needle that connect a tube to the needle he stuck Christyn with. They waited for about five minutes before removing the needles. Now that she has at least two pints blood we heard her heart beat pick up not by much but a little.

"what did you want with her?" gramps yelled to the vamps

"she wanted chris to mate with her to create a wolf vampire strong hybrid and not much human" the guy said

"you kidnapped my granddaughter and almost killed her so that you could create a hybrid are you freaking serious?" gramps snapped. He walked over instant and ripped her head off and took her arms apart

"burn the god damn pieces Emmett" he said going back to Christyn.

"she has a lot of trauma we need Carlisle someone call him. dad phased we kept our heads turned considering he was naked.

"Carlisle Edward needs you" he said

"put it on speaker Jacob" gramps said

"what is wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked

"Christyn is bad Carlisle they beat her with whips and shocked her she isn't healing at all well I mean wolf speed she lost a lot of blood she was almost gone I had to give her jakes blood"

"that's not good okay I am getting there as fast as possible keep blood in her and keep her stabilized if you have to put her in a coma she cant move much" the call ended ok lets move her

"and bring that thing" he said carrying her out. He ran back to the house as fast as possible while we brought the vamp back.

**Edward pov**

Christyn was really bad, she was loosing blood and I couldn't stop it she had so many cuts and bruises I had no idea if she was bleeding internally I couldn't figure that out until we got her back to the house. I ran as fast as I could I knew she wasn't healing so it was like having a human in my hands. I ran through the front door and tried to tell ness to get me an office going but she caught me before I said anything

"serenity knew you were going to need an office Carlisle's old one we got up and running" I went up the steps and laid her on the table.

"I think she is bleeding internally, I need to cut her open ness I need you to sedate her" I said. ness got right to it and set up the i.v. with the drip we couldn't just give her a shot because of her temperature she would've come out of it.

"ok start another i.v and get blood pumping into her" as ness started to work with the blood I seen her eyes get bigger which was unusual because ness didn't hunt much at all in fact she did it once every couple months unless she was pregnant.

"are you?" I didn't even finish she gave me a nod and I knew she was telling me she was pregnant.

"ok dad that's done what else do you need?" she asked

"well put on a pair of gloves we need to cut her open, so start cutting her clothes off" I said to ness. She put gloves on and started cutting her clothes off. I could see the bruise on her stomach it was bad she was bleeding internally and I needed to stop it so she would make it until Carlisle got here

**Hadley pov**

I was feeling extremely hot for some reason and my emotions were all over the place with Christyn pretty much fighting for her life upstairs.

"Hadley are you ok?" aunt lexy asked

"actually I'm really hot like I feel like I am on fire" I said. she put her hand on my head to feel if I had a temperature

"Jake get over here now, feel her head" she said as dad put his hand on my head

"Hadley darling how are you feeling?" he asked

"I feel really hot like extremely hot" I said

"how do you feel emotionally" he said

"I'm not sure I mean my sister is upstairs fighting for her life, this sick people did this to her and I want to rip this guys head off for doing what he did" I started to yell

"Grayson, and mason get her outside piss her off a bit more and than stand back" dad said

"you got it dad" they said

"not to rough on her she is your little sister" dad reminded them. I don't understand what was going on and why dad wanted them to piss me off and why I had to go outside

"so Hadley how does it make you feel knowing dyson doesn't want to be around you" Grayson mocked

"shut up Grayson he loves me" that made me mad

"sure he does that's why he has come around what once this week I bet he has another girl on the side since your so young and all" mason said

"shut up mason" I yelled

"I mean come on you could never even be a wolf, you couldn't handle what we do you cry when someone starts to tell you the truth look your about to cry now" mason said again

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shutup" my blood was boiling I wanted to rip them apart

"your to weak to do anything Hadley, I could take you on one paw" Grayson finally made me loose it next thing I knew I was this big white wolf.

"welcome to the pack Hadley" mason said walking up to me. I hit him with my head and he went flying.

"god damn it Hadley I think you broke my leg" he said after hitting the tree. I must have thrown him hard because he broke the tree. Dad came running outside, only to see Grayson helping mason up and to walk.

"what happen I told you to stand back" he said running down the steps

"well we did till after she phased and I went to go pat her on the back and she threw me into the tree breaking my leg" mason said

"I told you to stand back you should've listened, now lets go get your leg xrayed to see if we need to get you a cast" he said helping mason into the house. Addyson came out to help me

"now Hadley phase back, calm yourself and think of you being in human form. Try thinking of something that makes you happy" I thought of dyson and I phased instantly.

"here are clothes they're mason's but I don't think you want to walk in there naked." She said tossing me basket ball shorts and a tshirt

**Mason pov**

"well son a cast it is, it is going to take you a couple days to heal that leg so your stuck with crutches also" dad said

"are you kidding me? Dad I am a beta I need to be running with the pack." I said

"no complainants due the time and heal or ill pull you until a human would heal" he used his alpha voice and I knew I couldn't say no.

"yes sir" I said

"now before I put the cast on I need to rebreak it and put it back in place. Its going to be a little bit of pain but bite on this" he said tossing me a towel as he yanked my my leg toward him. I let out a loud scream, he place it in place and I let out another scream. Finally he started putting the cast on, he gave me a pink cast like a jerk.

"here is your crutches and stay off of it as much as possible mason, that means no work, no driving, no pack, no nothing got it?"

"yes sir" I said I hoped off the kitchen table and used my crutches. Sydney quickly ran to me.

"awe babe are you ok?" she asked helping me to the couch

"it's a little break ill be down and out for probably 2 days maybe 3" I informed her

"well don't you worry about moving I'm going to do everything for you" she said propping my foot up on a pillow.

**Edward pov**

There was nothing left I could do for Christyn, I stopped the internal bleeding. Gave her another blood transfusion since she only had a pint left again, stitched the cut on her head. I also had to stitch her back up where she was beat with the whip she had 3 really bad cuts on her back. I also did what Carlisle told me to do and I slipped her into a coma, I couldn't take the chance of her moving she was to bad and wasn't healing because of how bad she was. I also had an regular i.v. running now and gave her pain medication.

"how is she?" Jake asked as I walked out of the room

"she is stable in a coma though and still not healing" I said "and did I hear yelling before" I asked

"you heard me rebreaking mason's leg Hadley broke it and the tree outside" Hadley little Hadley broke the tree and mason's leg

"how?"

"I had the boys piss her off so she would phase and she held a grudge and threw mason into a tree nothing bad. It leg is broke in 5 spots but I casted it and pulled him from the pack for 3 days."

"always something going on here" I said

"Carlisle called he said he will be here in the morning" Jacob said

"good I don't know how long I can keep her going she is bad Jacob I'm not going to lie with her not healing her chances of making it out of this are slim and none."

"don't tell me that" he said as the tears started to fall. I wrapped my arms around him letting him know It was ok

"she'll make it we just need Carlisle he can tell us what to do" I said "ness is in there with her still why don't you join them"

"I'm gunna my wife and daughter needs me" he went to walk away

"by the way I know she's pregnant, I seen her eyes when we touched the human blood so you don't need to hid that anymore" I said

"we actually told the family today before all this happen Edward we were going to call you and tell you tonight" he said before going in the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Lexy pov**

**3 day later**

Carlisle got here to work on Christyn two days ago, she started healing but not fast at all. They think its best to keep her in the coma. Rebecca brought by Stephen today and he drew his best friend Christyn a picture and hung it by her bed. We think that he is what made her start healing, Carlisle thinks in another day or so they could wake her up.

"Seth" I yelled

"what dear?"

"are you ready to head over to Ness and jakes?" I asked

"sure, kids how bout you?" he asked them

"ya daddy" they both said running. I loved my perfect little family one boy one girl my husband and myself. We were going to have a life time full of happiness.

"Let's get going than" I said grabbing the keys, making sure I set the alarm before leaving. I gotta Ella in the car while Seth got Seth jr.

"Mommy when am I going to be old enough to not use a car seat" Ella asked

"When you're big and strong like me and daddy" I said buckling her. I hopped into the drivers said and took off. We went to jakes and ness's every day to help out, Ness was a mess with Christyn hurt. Even though Christyn wasn't their biological daughter she meant just the same as any of their other children. If it was up to Jake he would've made her alpha but it runs in Addyson's blood to be alpha.

"We're here" I said pulling up to their house

"Yay" the kids yelled. I couldn't unbuckle their seats fast enough for them to run out. They loved that serenity was around their physical age and could play. Besides natalina there was no kids their age, they didn't go to school I taught them at home. In case we would have to move I wouldn't have to explain why I pull them school to school.

"they are just like you" I said to Seth

"me ya right I was a shy child" he said

"not what your mother says" I said laughing walking into the house

"wait what did my mother say?" I ignored him and just kept walking. As soon as I got inside I seen everyone here Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, esme, and Carlisle sitting in the living room.

"hey lexy" Edward said gving me a big hug

"grandma" I heard my kids yell grabbing onto Bella's leg

"hey Edward and kids get off of grandma Bella's leg now please"

"they are fine lexy I missed them" Bella said trying to bend down to hug them.

**Hadley pov**

I phased and was not part of the pack, I imprinted on dyson as soon as I saw him. We all knew that was going to happen, it is normal to imprint on the person who imprints on you. Things with dyson were extremely weird now, I mean I was only 3 but I looked 15 I had the mentality of a 15 year old also. He only seen me as a child that he helped raise me and now I was starting to like him as more than a big brother. It didn't help that the whole family was here; our house was big but not big enough for all of us. It is a good thing that they don't sleep or we would be screwed. I decided to make a move and call dyson, if he wasn't going to do it I was going to. It rang 3 times and he finally answered

_Yes Hadley?_

_That isn't a nice way to answer the phone_

_I'm sorry good afternoon Hadley what could I do for you?_

_Ok stop being a jerk, what are you doing?_

_Right now I am eating and sitting on my couch, why?_

_Because I was going to see if we could do something I need to talk to you_

_Well talk to me now?_

_I don't want to now can you stop making this difficult._

_Fine how about an hour from now_

_Good, see you than bye dyson_

_Bye Hadley_

I don't know what his problem was I was trying to figure it out but he was giving be a very hard time doing that. i decided to head down stair to get my mind off of him.

"hey minni Rachel" grams said

"hey grams" I replied

"are you just going to hide away in the room all day?" gramps asked

"no I am going out with dyson for a little while"

"awe dyson is just a nice guy he reminds me of your father when he was that age" grams said

"I don't see it." I said walking into the kitchen, I loved my family but all of them at once was a lot. I was hungry so I went to see what was in the fridge but there wasn't anything since Christyn because how upset mom was.

"would you like me to make you something to eat?" grandma esme asked

"that would be great I'm starving"

"ok ill make you some chicken and mash potatoes you like that right?" she asked because she isn't around much I mean I am only technically 3 years old and they moved to Canada.

"anything you make is good" I smiled

"stop kissing up" mason said walking into the kitchen.

"you cant say that grandma esme's cooking isn't amazing" I said back

"it is pretty good I will give you that but you're a suck up" he said messing up my hair

"hey now don't pick on your little sister" grandma yelled.

"sorry gradma" I smirked knowing he got in trouble

"brat"

"Mason Jacob Black I don't want to have to speak to you again" she said again. I laughed, knowing it was my fault he got in trouble. He gave me the death stare, I just stuck my tongue out at him. I felt like I was waiting forever for grandma's food but it was done finally and I got to eat. When she put the plate in front of me I went crazy and dug in, it was gone in the matter of seconds. I got up for seconds, along did mason. That is one thing I did miss her cooking in the best you'd be surprised for a person who doesn't eat. Gramps started chuckling he must have heard me thinking, him and addyson never stayed out of people's heads. That's when I heard the doorbell I knew it was dyson.

"come in dyson" I heard grams say

"hey Bella" the sounds of his voice

"Hadley is in the kitchen" she said

"its cool I was thinking about going to talk to Jake anyways"

**DYSON POV**

Honestly I was avoiding Hadley, I promised Jake I would wait as long as possible but she was getting so grownup so fast that the wolf in me wanted her as mine. It really doesn't help that she imprinted on me and now she has these feelings I have.

"alright dyson, he is upstairs with ness they are having a tough time with the whole Christyn thing" Edward said

"well maybe I will wait then, you said that Hadley was in the kitchen Bella?"

"yup right at the counter eating" Bella said. I wasn't sure what to do how to get through this day without kissing her.

"dyson why don't you come talk to me for a second" Edward said placing his hand on my shoulder stopping me from going into the kitchen. We walked outside and sat on the steps.

"dyson, You can't avoid Hadley. I know what you're thinking trust me I know. But I also know what Jake was thinking when he was in this situation. I actually wanted to kill him when I heard his thoughts; I also dealt with Wyatt and addyson so you're like a piece of cake. Jake will understand , just like I had to and just like he had to with Wyatt. I mean yes Wyatt and addyson are still pg but they are together there is no reason why you can't have Hadley and you avoiding her is hurting her." Edward made good points Jake did do the same thing with ness and Wyatt is with addyson it's the same thing I mean I can keep it Pg until she is ready herself which isn't soon

"Thanks Edward you seriously helped a lot, its been killing me ignoring her like this"

"anytime son" he patted me on the back. I got up and headed back into the house I had a thousand and one thoughts running through my head. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed Hadley's hand taking her outside.

"dyson where are we going" she said, I ignored her still walking outside. I picked her up and put her in the car got in the other side I drove.

"dyson where are we going?" she asked again "dyson!" I was far enough now I pulled over and put the car in park grabbed her face and just kissed her.

**Mason pov**

I had to go get Sydney from school, driving I drove by Dyson's car only to see him kiss my sister. It was about god damn time. I had to bust his ass though that I caught him when he was trying to hide it; I pulled out my phone to text him

_Way to kiss my sister asshole, jk it's about time we all understand you love her_

I knew he wouldn't answer for a little while, he was caught up with my sister right about now. I looked down at the clock and saw that I was going to be late for Sydney, which wasn't good at all because I knew she would flip out. I stepped on the gas and gunned it, that's when the cop sirens I pulled over. The cop was a young guy I knew he had to be if he was pulling me over.

"License registration and proof of insurance please" he said

"sir, I don't think you realize who I am" I said

"I don't think you realize you were going 60 in a 30" he said "now license registration and proof of insurance" he was getting mad. I handed him my license and everything to him.

"mason Jacob black, your 19" he paused "your not one of those adopted kids are you?" and the name clicked

"that I am Jacob black is my adopted father and Renesmee Cullen she's my adopted mother" I said

"and she is Bella's daughter right? And chief swan is your" he paused again. "I'm sorry here is you information back" he handed me my paperwork. No one pulled us blacks over they knew our cars, trucks, and jeeps besides this guy

"its fine officer now if you don't mind I need to get my girlfriend from school who is going to flip because I am not late for her"

"sorry again have a good day" he said walking back to his car. I took off flying again, I knew Sydney was going to flip now I was going to be about 10 minutes late for her. Pulling up to the school I seen how angry she truly was. I knew I was going to be kissing her ass for the rest of the week before I even got out to open her door she started bitching

"where the hell were you?"

"syd I was on my way for you noticed id be late if I didn't hurry up and some new cop pulled me over" she gave me the look.

"ya ok mason whatever you say" she said hopping in the truck


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**3 days later**

**Christyn pov**

I woke up to Carlisle and Edward over me, with ness that looked extremely pregnant over in the corner with Jake holding her. I didn't know what I was doing here but I felt pain, I tried getting up

"don't move Christyn, your still not fully ready to be up and moving on your own" Carlisle said

"what happen?" I asked

"ill tell you what happen you didn't listen to your beta and you got kidnapped and injured" Jake yelled

"Jake I'm sorry" I started to remember Seth telling me to wait and being jumped by 5 vamps

"sorry doesn't cut it Christyn your done, your being benched." Jake was angry but I could understand

"that's not fair Jake how many times have someone gotten hurt and came back its not fair to tell me I cant" I was upset

"I can because your my daug" Jake was cut off

"that is enough" Carlisle said "you were hit and hurt badly, you have been in a coma for a little while for your own good you aren't healing properly, well as fast as you a wolf should"

"am I ok Carlisle?" I asked

"you're going to be fine your just healing like a normal person."he said

"that's good I guess , and Ness you look so big how far are you"

"I am as far as someone who is about 25 weeks but I am only a little over a two weeks"

"do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" another baby in the house oh geeze

"I'm hoping for a boy" Jake said

"of course you want a boy you always do" ness said smacking him

**Hadley pov**

**2 days later**

Dyson kissed me I couldn't get over it, he was finally mine completely there was no more weirdness between us. it was official he was my boyfriend and I was his girlfriend everything was perfect. My life was perfect I was now a wolf I was being taught the ropes, Christyn was up and healing faster. Dad and mom were excited about the new baby.

"Hadley" I heard addyson yell from her room

"ya Addy?" I asked

"can you come help me pick something to wear Wyatt is taking me out to dinner" we all knew Wyatt was going to asked addyson to marry him well besides her.

"sure" I said closing my bedroom door. I walked into the room and she had it narrowed down to three outfits. I didn't like two of the shirts, but the one was really pretty it was a grey and white stripped sweater it was shorter in the front that the back. She had a pair of nice leggings picked with the outfit and black heels

"I like this one" I said pointing

"me too" she said grabbing it to put on.

"Everyone get ready we are going to dinner to the beach" mom yelled. We were only going because it was behind the restaurant that Wyatt was taking Addy to.

"good luck sis I gotta go get ready" I said leaving her room. I was happy for addyson I mean she is only 6 and looks 18 but I was happy for my sister. I went to my room and just grabbed a pair of jeans and my favorite lace shirt. It had a black bow on the back and the whole thing was lace, I wore my studded black heels with it. we waited until after addyson left to take off dyson picked me up since mom or dad haven't taught me to drive yet they said sometime this week.

"are you excited?" he asked as I got in the car

"of course I am my sister is getting married" I said, as he leaned into kiss me

"well lets get going" and we were off. We just went down to first beach, it was actually the same beach mom and dad got engaged at. As we pulled up I seen how pretty it was set up they had tiki torches lite and purple rose pedals thrown around it was extremely beautiful. We all waited for her to finish eating Wyatt said he had the plane set to go by at 7 and it was 6:30 so we knew it wasn't going to be long

**Wyatt pov**

I watched the time closely to make sure we got out of here in time it was alright 6:32 and she ordered her desert.

"why not after dinner we take a walk on the beach?" I asked

"that would be amazing Wyatt" she kissed me. I knew I truly had the best girlfriend hopefully soon to be wife in the world.

"ma'am can I get the bill please?" I asked the waitress as she walked by

"sure thing ill be right out with it sir" she said. I waited until she got back paid the bill and left with addyson we were pushing time.

"I love you addyson"

"I love you Wyatt"

"have you ever thought about me and you forever like married?" I asked

"I'm not worried we wont get married I know that we will be together forever i don't die and your all I want" reaching the beach I saw the airplane starting to write so I let her get ahead of me and I kneeled down holding the ring behind her

"look at the plane Wyatt its writing something" she said

"ya I know babe what does it say I can read it?" I asked

"will you marry" she turned around "me" the tears started I didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Addyson Rosalie Black will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"of course Wyatt" she said hugging me that when the family came running out

"congratulations" everyone yelled . It was perfect everything was just right.

"you take care of my daughter Wyatt or I will kill you with me bear hands" Jake said

"I wouldnt have it any other way Jake, she's in good hands trust me i am in love with your daughter" I told him

"I know you are in love with her son" Jake called me son

"does this mean I should call you dad?" I joked around

"ill kill you its Jake" he laughed

"oh stop being a hard ass, you can call us anything you want mom, dad, ness , Jake or anything else" Nessie cut in

* * *

**sorry it is so short but i am having a little bit of writers block and i dont exactly know where i want to take the story next so i figured i would end it on this good note:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**Grayson pov**

**One week later**

Clarity and I loved being married everything was perfect, and now my older sister was getting married. Finally Wyatt asked the question it only took him years, but I am happy for them. Tonight is their engagement announcement party. I went upstairs to see if clarity was almost ready, she was feeling sick all day. I felt really bad when I found her sick in the bathroom.

"darling are you sure you want to go?" I asked

"of course your sister got engaged, I'll be find grab the present and meet me at the car" she never missed family events. I did as she said because if I didn't she would kick my butt. She was one mean woman if she was mad. I started the car and waited for her to come out I knew something was wrong I just didn't know what. I knew Grandpa Carlisle would be in for the party so I figured I would have him look at her when we got there. There was a knock at the window, I forgot to unlock the door. I leaned across the seats and let her in.

"trying to take off on me huh?" she said laughing

"I could only dream, but babe why we are here I would like Grandpa Carlisle to look at you." I said

"Grayson I am fine, there is nothing wrong I ate something that didn't agree with me but if it will make you feel better"

"good now lets go" I started the car and headed down to the house. I knew how many people were going to be there today. I mean there was gramps, gram, grandma esme, grandpa Carlisle, uncle Emmett, aunt rose, Natalina, aunt Alice, uncle jasper, aunt lexy, uncle Seth, Seth jr, and Ella, plus the wolves. It was a straight full house tonight.

"let me get the door" I said as I was getting out of the car once we pulled up. I opened her door slowly and helped her out of the car, We headed right into the house. As soon as we got in I looked for Grandpa Carlisle.

"hey Grayson how is married life?" gramps asked

"I'm good, its good but I need to ask grandpa Carlisle something do you know where he is?" I asked

"yeah he is out back with esme grilling some steak" he said. I headed right to the door to go get him.

"grandpa Carlisle can I see you in the office?" I yelled out the door

"sure thing Grayson are you ok?" he asked walking in

"I'm fine but clarity has been sick the last two days" I said

"why didn't she call a doctor?" he asked

"well she refuses to admit she is sick and I don't know what's wrong with her" we headed into the living room and I grabbed clarity's arm dragging her to the office

"so whats going on clarity?" he asked her

"well I had just had an upset stomach and I feel like I puke after everything I eat"

"that doesn't sound good lets take some blood work" he said grabbing a needle and a couple different tubes. He did one after another it was a total of 4 tubes

"happy?" she said turning and looking at me

"extremely happy" I said kissing her forehead.

"I should have you results in about an hour or two" grandpa said

**ADDYSON POV**

Everyone was at my engagement party, anyone you could think of in the family was here.

"listen up everyone I have something id like to say" Wyatt said

"Addyson when you were born I felt a need to come around I looked into your eyes and I knew from that moment on I was going to do anything and everything for you. We had our tough times and fights, you have told me to leave you alone. I ran off a couple years ago because I didn't think you wanted me anymore. But I know that you are the perfect girl for me, I know I want to spend my whole life with you. I cant wait to get started and once you graduate we get to start our own lives. I love you addyson" he made me cry

"to addyson and Wyatt" mason said holding up him glass

"to addyson and Wyatt" everyone else said

"I have one thing to say" dad said "I had a beautiful little girl 6 years ago, and now she is a beautiful young lady. Who is starting her own life, she is graduating high school this year. She is getting married, and she will be starting her own life. But no matter how old she gets weather it is 180 she will always be daddy's little girl"

"I love you daddy" I said as soon as he finished

"I love you baby girl" he said kissing my cheek. The party went of as a hit until Grayson and clarity got into a fight about what we weren't sure but it seemed serious.

**Clarity pov**

We got our results and it turns out that I am pregnant, 3 months to be exact. But I am only really about a week considering I had my female friend last week. Carlisle thinks the baby is like Renesemee and not like Grayson. Which means I won't make it my body won't be able to handle it unless they change me like Bella. I'm not sure if I want that to happen, but I don't want to kill this baby I know that. Grayson wants the baby out of me, he doesn't believe in it he says we could try again another time when it is more human but I cant just kill a child our child. I ran outside crying.

"hey sweetheart is everything okay?" Renesmee came out and asked

"I am fine just pregnant" I said as the tears rolled down my face

"awe darling that isn't a bad thing a baby is a wonderful gift" she gave me a hug

"but the baby is like you, not Grayson. The baby is half vampire" the tears fell from my eyes

"honestly the best person to talk to about this is my mother, I know what I had to do with addyson but she had do give up more with me. She gave up being human for me" she rubbed my back, I didn't even know what to say

"how about we go inside and finish the party? Can you help one extremely large pregnant woman up?" she asked

"of course I will" I got up and extended my hand

"and sweetheart don't mind Grayson he'll come around" he hugged me tightly


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**3 days later**

**Grayson pov**

Marriage is when you face everything together right? Husband and freaking wife, so why is it that my wife gets to make decisions by herself that affect me. This thing could kill her, it could take her away from me and I would never be able to deal with that again. I haven't seen clarity in 3 days, since the party she decided to move out of the house and in with mom and dad. She didn't want to see me but I went by the house everyday to see how she was. I was on my way there now to meet mason so he could tell me how she was. The whole house was split down the middle, mason, dad, Wyatt, uncle Emmett ,aunt Alice and addyson were on my side we believed she shouldn't be carrying this demon. On the other hand, Sydney, mom, Christyn, Colton, Hadey, aunt rose, grams and gramps sided with clarity. Everyone else was in limbo sometimes they liked the deal of it and sometimes they did. mason was waiting outside for me.

"hey bro how is she?" I asked walking up to the house

"Grayson she isn't the best, I'm not aloud in the room anymore aunt rose mom and grams is guarding her. I only can go off of what Sydney tells me which isn't much considering she isn't to happy with me right now"

"damn may I was hoping there was more information, and don't fight with Sydney over this"

"I'm not trying to but I'm going to stand up for what I think is right and wrong and this thing will kill her mom almost killed grams"

"has she talked about turning?"

"she still isn't sure if that is what she wants, she doesn't know if she wants to be a vampire" I started to cry I knew that I could loose the person who meant the most to me over some dumb fetus inside her. I was filled with rage, and couldn't control it. I felt myself busting through the door and storming upstairs to the living room.

"Grayson I cant let you in here" grams said

"listen I don't care what you can and cant do that's my wife I'm going in there and if you don't let me family or not I will tear you limb by limb okay now move" I said pushing through and I laid my eyes on clarity. She looked pregnant, really pregnant.

"Grayson" she whispered

"clarity I don't understand this, we are supposed to face everything together and you have shut me out completely, this thing could kill you and the only way to save you is to make you a vampire and you don't know if you want that." I said

"I didn't shut you out Grayson, but you want me to kill our child. It's a piece of you and a piece of me combined together. Yes I haven't made up my mind but dying for my child seems like a decent way to go. If you want to be here for me your welcome to like the rest of your family well most of them but I will not fight with you about this anymore my decision is made and it is final." She broke me completely I hit the floor, tears rolling down my face

"don't you understand clarity Until you I didn't understand anything my family hated me because of the shit I did, you made me want to change that all you made me a better person and if you leave I refuse to raise this thing. I wont be able to look at it everyday and see you, ill die myself if that happens I cant go on without you."

"say the word with me baby, I am carrying a baby." She was getting angry

"alright bud I think its time to leave" gramps said helping me up off the floor. Him and uncle jasper walked me out of the room.

**Edward pov**

Seeing my grandson like that killed, I couldn't stand seeing the tears fall from his face. But I was once in his place his exact place my human wife was carrying a half vampire baby. I was just as angry as he was, but I now know its not right to act that way. I would never have Renesmee or all these grandchildren if it wasn't for Bella taking a stand.

"Grayson want to talk?" I asked him as jasper went back into the living room

"why would I want to talk to you, your standing by her in this your standing by my wife killing herself" he started yelled

"Grayson are you forgetting when your grandmother had your mother she was human? Do you think I wanted your mother? Because I didn't at all your father and I stood up against her like you and mason are doing now the whole family didn't approve of it the only one your grandmother had was aunt rose and that was it."

"I hate being shut out like this, there is one difference between clarity and grams. Grams wanted to be a vampire she knew she wanted to be turned, Clarity doesn't know what she wants she is thinking about dying for this child."

"I've been listening to her, it's not that she doesn't want to be a vampire she is scared to kill someone once she is turned and she is afraid of being a different person. Maybe if you let her know it was ok than she would make that decision but you yelling at her and not being there for her is just hurting her more and its not helping at all" I wanted him to just understand her more.

"fine ill try, it doesn't mean ill like the fact of what is going on. Ill just keep my mouth shut keep the thoughts in my head"

"great so only I and addyson could hear them." I laughed walking back to the living room with him

"clarity?" he said

"what Grayson" she sounded upset

"I might not like this idea or anything about it but I'm here to stay and ill do my best to support you and be here for you" He was being the man he promised he would be

"oh Grayson" she said trying to get up, rose and Bella had to help her.

"your big" the words came out of his mouth

"that makes me feel wonderful, I am kind of pregnant about 5 months pregnant to be exact"

"I love you clarity" he said giving her a hug "I didn't mean the way that sounded about being big your just really pregnant"

"I love you Grayson" she said

**Clarity pov**

I don't know exactly what Edward said to him but having Grayson around is good. He may not understand that I love this baby but if I die I know I died fighting for my child and I know he will grow to love him or her. And I have worked it out with Sydney and Renesmee to raise the baby if he doesn't. They wont tell the baby the truth until he or she is old enough to understand.

"rose I have to pee can you help me please" I asked

"always clarity" she helped me to the bathroom, walking wasn't much in my favor and it didn't agree with my cracked ribs either. Ya the baby cracked my bottom to ribs, he or she is a kicker alright. Once we were out of the room rose asked

"how is your ribs, I know you don't want Grayson to know about that"

"they are really sore, I was hoping we could swing by Carlisle's office get checked out my stomach is having a lot of pain and I'm not sure if it is the bruises or something serious."

"of course we can" she said helping me walk

"rose? If anything happens to me youll try to make Grayson care for the baby right? Sydney said shed raise the baby if it comes down to it with the help of Renesmee but I want Grayson there."

"I can try clarity but I can't promise you anything, I can't make him do anything but I will try and won't give up"

**Mason pov**

Sydney told clarity if something happens to her that she would raise the thing. Without even consulting me like are you serious. And Grayson is all lovey dovey with clarity not like she is on her own death bed or anything. Clarity looks horrible she can barley move and she wont drink human blood like she should be so the animal blood isn't giving her what the thing wants.

"Mason?" Grayson called out

"ya bro I'm up here" I yelled down stairs. I heard him walk upstairs and my door opened slowly

"may I know you don't understand I don't want her to have the baby either" I cut him off

"baby Grayson baby it's a fucking demon" I yelled

"listen I cant stop her neither of us can fighting her is just making things worse, I'm at least hoping I can talk her into becoming a vampire so I don't lose my wife and if I do id like to think our last times together were happy and not sad."

"but" I went to say

"no mason no buts there is nothing we can do besides be there don't you understand! Just stop the fighting it's not going to do anything. She isn't changing her mind." He meant it

"fine ill stop fighting it, doesn't mean ill accept the thing"

"around clarity call it a baby please?" he asked

"I think I can try to do that bro" I said. I could understand he might not have all the time in the world left with his wife and that the less fighting the happier they could be with the last bit of time they have.

* * *

**so what do you think? do you think she'll make it? if she doesnt will grayson raise the baby what is going to happen?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**4 days later**

**Addyson pov**

Everyone was getting over that clarity was pregnant, we were all trying to be there for her and accept the fact that we cant change her mind. She was looking big as ever, about 6 months pregnant. it looked like she swallowed a basketball. I cant say I am happy about her being pregnant or anything like that at all but it was my nephew or niece in there.

"hey babe" I said kissing Wyatt

"hey how is she doing?" he asked about clarity

"she is pretty beat up looks skinny no meat to her at all Carlisle and them have been trying all morning to get her to drink human blood but she wont."

"that's not good." He said walking into the house

"hey guys" he said as we headed into the living room where everyone was. There Grayson was sitting right next to clarity holding the bucket as she puked up the animal blood. The baby didn't want animal blood so her body was rejecting it.

"it would be really smart if you just tried the human love baby" Grayson said

"fine! If that is what you want ill drink it" she was getting angry but Grayson got the cup anyways with human blood and had her drink it.

"how is it?" Grayson asked

"actually it is good" the color started coming back in her face a little bit.

**Bella pov**

The whole family was in to help with clarity, although clarity and Grayson weren't staying in there house so they opened it up to us and everyone else who came in which was nice. Clarity was getting worse and worse every minute it killed me to look at her. Now I know how everyone else felt when I was pregnant, and with Renesmee getting ready to deliver herself it was just a stressful time.

"hey Nessie how are you should we be expecting the baby soon?" Alice asked

"I'm doing good this pregnancy was the easiest out of all of them all the other ones I was bed bound and this time I'm am fine I believe the baby is like Jake. I think he is only wolf" she said

"it's a he" I blurted out

"we aren't sure but I feel like it's a boy,"

"awe have you picked any names out?" I asked

"well for a boy we picked Eli Charlie Black, and a girl Meadow Chastity Black"

"that's cute Renesmee." Alice said

"how about you clarity? Have you guys picked out any names?" I asked

"well Grayson doesn't want to be involved in the names, so its up to me and I haven't figured it out yet" clarity said

"you will hun don't worry" I said

"i know its just tough I like the nick name liza so I was thinking eliza if it's a girl, but I also like shaylee so I kind of thought of Eliza Shaylee Black, and for a boy I kind of took your boy name Edward Jacob Black. If that's ok" she said

"of course darling I mean I could never use it again, can't have any more kids remember?"

"ya my possibly future" she got said

"but hey eliza is a wonderful name" I tried to change the subject but it was just silent

"way to go Bella upset the pregnant lady" Emmett said

"don't be an ass Emmett. remember I will kick your ass" I said back

"you and what army?" I went to say a smart comment back but the doorbell rang, and of course I had to go see who it was.

"well hello " a young man said

"umm do I know you?"

"no but I know of you hi I'm chase is Jake or addyson here?"

"oh you must be a wolf, ok hold on" I said "addyson, or Jake your needed" I yelled and I'm guessing addyson heard me first because she was down the steps in about 5 seconds

"chase is everything ok?" she asked

"well ya see umm Collin and logan were fooling around fighting and all. Nothing serious until calvin the new wolf jumped in and he got hurt pretty badly."

"what!? Are you kidding me this is why you guys are told to not fuck around but of course you don't good damn listen bring him the hell in here and tell Collin and logan to meet in my dads study."

**Chase pov**

Addyson was pissed, I could understand why. I helped get Calvin up to Carlisle's office. We knew that Grayson's wife was pregnant but we didn't know the whole family was in. being around this many vampires at once kind of gave me chills.

"chase if you could give us a minute" Carlisle said. I didn't know where to go so I walked around the house. There was clarity and for some reason I felt the need to protect her. She was so beautiful and lovely.

"h-h-how are y-y-ou?" I managed to get out

"I am fine sweetheart thank you for asking" she said

"do you need some help?" I asked

"umm well rose is normally right here to help me, but I guess I could use some help getting to the living room." I extended my arm, and placed the other one around her to help her down the steps.

"you know wolf strength is probably helpful right now with my big old fat self" she said, and I couldn't help but laugh

"your not fat your pregnant and you look beautiful I promise now last step is a big one" I said helping her down

"your just saying that, but thank you" her voice was so lovely

"I am not but your welcome" my mind couldn't stop to think how pretty she was. I heard Edward growl.

**Claritypov**

Chase was a nice young boy, it actually felt nice to have him around and I wanted him here more often.

"babe?" I said

"ya babe?" Grayson said

"I was wondering if you could ask chase to stop by every now and then it was nice having him here he is very helpful"

"sure thing sweetheart if that's what you want" I could see me asking that bothered him a little but he did everything for me right now. He walked away to go ask, chase and they both walked back in and sat on the couch with me.

"how are you on blood clarity?" Bella asked

"I could use another cup"

"wait wait they're making you drink that?" chase said

"well they aren't making me do anything" I said grabbing the cup

"I think I'm going to be sick" chase said grabbing the bucket, me drinking blood didn't settle well for him. although I'm sure if I wasn't carrying a half vampire baby It would make me sick to.

"why don't you step out of the room chase" Edward said

"I think I'm going to ill be right back I need fresh air." He said back.

**Renesmee pov**

**2 days later**

I was getting bigger but not to much the baby wasn't growing fast, although we believe he is like Jake but with me being a vampire it is making him grow fast. Nowhere near as fast as clarity, I was excited to have a grandchild but at the same time I was afraid for clarity and Grayson sake. I hoped she would make it and I hoped that they would be happy together whether she was a vampire or human.

"how are you feeling?" Jake asked

"I am feeling fine babe Eli is jumping around today, he is happy."

"that's good, I'm glad you're feeling well and so is the baby" he said kissing my forehead. It was getting late so we were lying in bed. Things at the house were very stressful everyone here for this long was becoming to much to handle sometimes.

"I love you" Jake said

"I love you too"

"do you think clarity is going to turn?" he asked

"honestly I'm not sure she is scared very scared and if something happens to her I'm afraid for Grayson."

"I know honey I know I keep thinking the same thing"

"it is tough but all we know is that the baby is going to be born and that we will love and care for him or her"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A week later**

**Grayson pov**

We knew that it was almost time for clarity to deliver, I wasn't able to know the details but the baby was full grown according to Carlisle. Most of the family went to go hunt besides us wolves and grandma Bella. They were cutting open a human so the smell could make some of our family go a little nuts and it was best to make sure nothing happen. I was getting clarity a cup of blood when I heard a high pitched scream. Something was wrong, next I heard chase yell

"Grayson get over here now" I rushed to the room to see clarity in his arms screaming and holding her stomach

"dad, grams help please" I said picking her up and rushing to the office.

"whats going on?" dad asked

"it's time" grams said before I could say anything

"just hold in there baby hold in there we are right here" I said to clarity "why are you standing there do something" I yelled. Dad shot her with the morphine and tried to let it spread as long as he could but clarity was screaming in pain loudly the baby was killing her. Grams cut her stomach open and started searching for the baby but clarity's heart rate started to drop.

"change her" I yelled to grams

"Grayson I can't do that until we get the baby out" finally they pulled the demon out but clarity's heart died out and I started c.p.r. dad shot her with gramps venom. The tears started to roll down my face. I couldn't take it I was loosing her, because of that thing.

"it's a girl Grayson" grams said

"I don't care what the hell it is get it away from me" I yelled

"give me her" chase said grabbing the baby. Grams started biting clarity but nothing was changing

"son I'm sorry, she is gone." Dad said and my legs instantly felt like jello and I hit the floor. And everything went black.

**JACOB POV**

Clarity didn't make it and Grayson collapsed on the floor hitting his head and knocking himself out. He was bleeding and it wasn't pretty. I called Edward they were a couple minutes away, I just had to stop the bleeding. Bella grabbed a needle to stich his head up.

"it isn't bad Jake it's a little deep but nothing serious" she said stitching him up

"I'm going to go check on Eliza" I said as I went to find chase he was in the living room holding her and giving her a bottle.

"how is she?" he asked

"she's gone chase, how is the baby?"

"liza is doing wonderful, shes perfect." He said starring into her eyes and I knew what had happen

"you imprinted on her didn't you?" I asked

"I think so Jake" he said as I heard the door slam open.

"where is she?" Carlisle yelled

"shes gone Carlisle, we tried. But Grayson hit his head and is knocked out in your office." I said.

"wheres the baby" rose asked

"Eliza is in the room with chase" and that's all I had to say and she was off. Everyone was a bit upset with this information about clarity. Carlisle went to check and pronounced her dead, Grayson was finally up and he was a mess he wouldn't hold eliza or anything. He wanted nothing to do with her, which isn't what clarity wanted. She didn't die fighting for her child for Grayson to turn away to her

**Grayson pov**

**The next day**

She was gone, my wife, my soul mate, my whole world was gone. There was no saving her, no nothing she was dead. I couldn't find a reason to care anymore and I couldn't stand looking at eliza she was a spitting image of her mother. Mason and Sydney cared for her like Sydney said they would, everyone tried to get me to hold her but I couldn't I wanted nothing to do for her. There was no love for her there was only hate. She took the one thing I cared about from me. I just wanted to go home and lay in my bed and that's exactly what I did. I walked all the way to the house got there and crawled into bed. It smelled just like Clarity the tears rolled down my face, I couldn't take it anymore and I just cried myself to sleep.

**Mason pov**

**2 days later**

Grayson went home and left me with eliza she was a wonderful little girl looked just like her mom. She had a gift of her own, we didn't notice it at first but Sydney was always trying to grow this flower in our room but couldn't well it was right above where we had the basinet set up and over night the flower grew. That was the first thing we noticed but than when chase had her outside he noticed that a little tree started to grow and by the end of the day the tree was fully grown.

"hey liza bee" I said picking her up from her nap. Chase started callng her liza bee and it just stuck.

"look who is all smiles" I said kissing her forehead. I took her out to the living room and didn't even get to have her for 3 seconds before aunt rose took her.

"be nice rose and share her" I ssaid

"mommy can I hold the baby?" natalina asked

"of course sweetie" she said bending down and helping her hold her, she was only 8 so she couldn't hold her herself. While they were all playing with the baby I decided to try to get Grayson out of the house.

"babe I'm going to go check on Grayson, watch the baby I love you bye" I said kissing her

"I love you bye" she said back

I headed up to Grayson's house, the door was wide open when I got there. I walked in to see everything broken and smashed.

"bro you here?" I asked. There was no answer I stepped over the broken glass and made my way to the steps.

"Grayson?" "Will you answer me" I yelled. I checked the room where I found him lying on the bed knocked out he had been drinking. I could smell the beer when I walked in the room, and the beer cans laying around was a dead giveaway.

"Grayson man come on get up" he didn't move. So I grabbed the trash can and went to the bathroom filling it with water and then dumping it all over him. that got him up

"are you serious" he yelled

"yes! Now what are you doing I understand your upset but really? Do you see you freaking house?" I yelled

"bro I'm not in the mood, you don't know how I feel you didn't loose your imprint you have her!"

"your right I didn't lose mine but I also am taking care of your child because your to much of a stubborn asshole to care about her. Your wife and imprint and soul mate didn't die for you to not take care of the kid she was fighting for. Grow the hell up man, you know I knew you weren't going to change for long" I wasn't trying to be an asshole I was just trying to get him to care about his daughter

"that thing isn't my daughter." He looked me right in the eyes and said

"that's right you don't, because your far from a father Grayson. I'm glad your wife left liza bee to us because you would never be able to care for her your to selfish" I heard enough from him and stormed out. He didn't have a daughter I did, I would raise eliza as my own. If Grayson didn't want to be her father I would step up and be her father.

* * *

**i know i killed clarity, but trust me i have a good idea for this story. dont worry.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**1 week later**

**Grayson pov**

Today is the day we bury my wife, I dressed in my suit and tie. It was clarity's favorite, she smiled every time she saw me in it. Only if she would smile now, only if she was here. I combed my hair out, she would always yell about my messy hair. Damn did I miss her, but it was time to say goodbye I wiped away the tears that were rolling down my face. And whispered

"I will always love you" closed the bathroom door and headed to my car. The car, oh how it brings back memories that first day when I brought her with me. I wanted nothing to do with her, but at the same time I was in love with her. I am in love with her. I got in the car and made my way to the church, Tegan called her family and her parents showed up. We couldn't tell them about the demon so the family made it look like she died in a car accident. They smashed her whole car and everything else since she was already bruised up the story fit. I couldn't believe that the first time I meet her parents is at her funeral. I pulled up to the church but couldn't get myself to get out of the car I couldn't do it, I couldn't say goodbye. I felt the tears rolling down my face, and my eyes watering up. I tried stopping it, but they fell down my face even harder. There was a knock at my window, it was dad. I unlocked the doors and let him in.

"hey son"

"hi dad"

"you going to come inside?" he asked

"I don't think I can dad" I said

"yes, you can! She is your wife, if you don't get out of this car and go say goodbye she is going to see that Grayson. do you want her to think you don't care? I will drag you out of this car if I have to I promise." I stayed silent. I knew I had to go in there but I just didn't want to. I wanted this to all be a dream, wake up next to her and everything to be ok.

"let's go it's your job as her husband" he said getting out of the car and coming over to the driver's side, pulling the door open. I knew it was now or never, so I stepped out of the car.

"thanks dad" I said giving him a hug

"its my job" he said hugging me back we headed into the church.

**Mason pov**

Mom stayed home since she was pregnant and we need a babysitter for Liza bee. Sydney and I were dressed in all black sitting in the first row of the church waiting for Grayson to come in here. Dad went to go fetch him.

"hello" a older lady said

"hello ma'am"

"are you Grayson?" she asked

"no I'm his twin brother mason, and who are you?" I was curious

"I am Clarity's mother"

"oh I am so sorry ma'am your daughter was an amazing girl very loved by our family" I said as I heard the doors to the church open. And there he was, Grayson made is way in the church. His face was all red from crying.

"that is Grayson ma'am" I said pointing. And took my seat next to Sydney, we waited for the ceremony to start.

**Renesmee pov**

I was getting close to having the baby so I stayed home from the funeral; mom was here with me along with Liza bee. She was getting big, she was already looked about a year old. She was calling mason dada now. Which didn't seem to bother Grayson at all, he truly wanted nothing to do with her. Every time Liza tried Grayson would just get up and walk away. Then either chase or mason would pick her up and walk away with her. They were her favorite people, besides Grayson. As much as Grayson turned his head to her she loved him truly.

"mom" I called out

"yes dear?" she asked

"can you feed Liza please."

"sure thing ness" she said picking her up and taking her down stairs. She was a little cute, looked just like clarity, her hair was about down to her shoulders now and Sydney put it into pig tales every day. It was nice having the Liza bee around but we all missed clarity.

**Addyson pov**

We were at the graveyard were Grayson paid to have clarity buried. I held Wyatt's hand and though about how thankful I am to have my imprint. And then I prayed for Grayson that some way he would pull through this. It was time for the last goodbyes before they lowered her into the ground; we walked one by one every member of the pack and placed a red rose on top of the casket. I went over to my brother and gave him a hug

"Grayson I'm sorry I love you, if you need anything call me ill be right there" I got on my tippy toes and kissed his check, and wiped the tears off his face.

"thank you addyson" he hugged me. I couldn't help but cry myself not only for my brother but for clarity. I stepped back and made my way back to Wyatt, he wiped my tears away and kissed my check letting me know it was ok. We stayed and waiting with Grayson as they lowered her in the ground. I couldn't leave him there by himself, dad and mason stayed also, Sydney took the other kids home. We just sat next to him, I placed my arm on his leg.

"we are here Grayson" I said

"I just don't understand why her" he said crying

"everyone has their time" dad said

"but why couldn't it be like gram, or us we don't have our time" he was crying harder

"your grandmother was lucky son, and some of us do have our time. Look at vampires we have killed or pack members we have lost everyone has a time" dad said

"but why did Clarity have to die for Eliza to be born" and that was the first time he called Liza by her name and not anything else.

"life is unexpected" I said

"that it is" he said walking up to the tombstone, he placed a penny on it heads up

"you were always my lucky penny" he turned back around and walked to his car, he was crying bad and he wasn't sure what to do.

"I guess he is ready to leave" mason said as we all started heading out.

**Chase pov**

Everyone was coming into the house, esme made the dinner for after the funeral. I honestly wasn't expecting Grayson to walk into the house but he did. Liza bee instantly crawled over to him, and he just stepped right over her making his way to the kitchen. I was going to go and pick her up but mason got to her first

"dada" she said

"that's right baby girl dada" he kissed her forehead. I don't understand how Grayson could ignore just an amazing little girl. She truly was beautiful and everything anyone could ask for in a daughter, a sister, a grandchild, she was perfect.

"ill take her mason" I said

"that would be great chase thank you" he said handing her over.

"wanna eat" I said to Liza "I think you do lets go eat" I said walking into the kitchen. I placed her in her high chair and went to make a plate for her. She wasn't a huge eater like the rest of us so I got her a tiny plate with just the basics. Mash potatoes, turkey, corn, and pudding for after. I sat down at the table next to her and began to feed her. Grayson came in to eat looked at her and went back to the counter.

"awe don't worry about him Liza bee, here eat your mash potatoes" I said pretending the spoon was an airplane

"look at you being such a good big brother" Sydney said sitting next to me.

"oh I would do anything for this little girl just like you and mason"

"I would do anything for her just like her mother did for her" she said

"do you think he'll always be like this towards her?"

"who Grayson" she asked. I nodded you say "I'm not sure but until he decides to take care of her, we will do his job for him"

"you and mason are really doing a great thing,"

"We love her like a daughter truly we're not doing a great thing we are taking on the responsibility of our niece. Its nothing special just taking care of someone we love."

"we all love her I believe Grayson does too, he just doesn't know how to show it"

* * *

**Yes, she is gone. i know some people thought that it was going to be like Bella and Edward but no its not.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**2 weeks later**

**Hadley pov**

Mom had our little brother last week, his name is Eli Charlie. He is all wolf like dad but he still ages faster than a normal baby because of being around so many vampires. He was the cutest little thing he hair red hair like mom but was tan like dad. He looked like mom a lot but also like dad, he was the mixture of them both. The family felt some what alright after clarity's death. Liza was getting big, she was already looking about 2 and talking so much. Sydney was called mama and mason daddy she called me lee lee. She could pretty much say anything if you asked her to.

"lee lee" she said running in the room.

"Liza bee" I said picking her up and spinning around

"Eliza!" mason yelled "get back here". She quickly hid behind the couch

"have you seen Liza bee?" mason asked as he entered the room

"no I haven't" I pointed behind the couch

"darn I guess ill go check the kitchen" he acted like he was going to the kitchen and of course Liza came out from behind the couch

"aww gotcha" he said grabbing her

"daddy!" she yelled

"lets go miss you gotta get dressed we need to go shopping"

"no" she said

"ya know if you and Sydney want to go shoping Liza bee could stay with me" I said

"are you sure Hadley? She is a handful" mason said

"I pretty sure I could handle my niece" I laughed

"alright Liza you could stay with lee lee" mason said putting her down she barely touched the floor and she started running to me.

"lee lee" she yelled

"Liza bee" I yelled back.

**Grayson pov**

Since I knew mason and Sydney did their shopping every Saturday I decided to go to the main house knowing I didn't have to see Eliza. I couldn't stand to even look at her, she looked like clarity to much. I walked in the front door

"mom you here?" I yelled no answer I decied to check the living room.

"mom?" I said again

"shes in her room" Hadley yelled

"hey si-" I stopped when I seen her. she was sitting there looking at me, I thought she would've went with mason and Sydney

"what the hell is she doing here?" I asked

"She lives here" Hadley said

"son" Eliza yelled grabbing onto my leg, she called me son because of dad always calling me son. I didn't exactly know what to do so I just looked at Hadley for help.

"Liza bee why don't we let son go" Hadley said sitting on the couch. But Eliza didn't let go so I kind of just grabbed her off my leg and placed her on the couch with Hadley. She began to cry so I just took off upstairs.

"mom" I said again

"in here Grayson" she finally answered. I went to her room where she was holding baby Eli, he was a little bit bigger than a new born but not by much he grew at about a normal pace.

"hey mom"

"I heard Liza crying what did you do to her?" she asked

"nothing mom, why is it every time that kid is crying you blame me" I said

"well lets see because normally your making her cry" she said

"it was nothing she grabbed onto my leg and I put her on the couch with Hadley, why the hell is she even here shouldn't she be with mason?" I said

"well she did want to go so Hadley is watching her, and god damn son why do you keep treating that poor girl like that she loves you and you treat her like shit one day she is going to stop caring about you and your gunna regret it"

"that will be the best day of my life mother"

"Grayson William Black! Do not say that about your own daughter" she yelled

"she's not my daughter she is mason's" I paused "I didn't come to fight with you I came to see you and my little brother"

"fine Grayson we wont fight but you'll tell me I'm right one day, do you want to hold him?"

"that would be great!" I said reaching out to grab him "so how fast does he grow?"

"well Carlisle things he does it ¼ faster than basic babies no much at all, every like 3 weeks he gets a month older"

"that's good so he will live a normal life?"

"for the most part"

"alright well I gotta head over to the grave yard to clean up clarity's grave ill see you later mom" I said giving her back Eli

"see you later son" she said before I walked out the door.

"later had!" I yelled

"see ya Grayson" she yelled back. I got in my car to go to the store to pick up flowers to place on clarity's grave and I needed a new penny I placed penny there every time I went which was everyday.

**Addyson pov**

I was leading the pack today dad was stuck at the shop all day, so making sure Calvin got his training in. I also wanted to run by Sam and emily's house they had they're new baby Kenzie. A house full of girls besides Sam and Sam jr. I knocked on the door, their oldest rose answered she was 9 I believe

"hey Addy" she said

"hey rose is mom and dad home?" I asked

"well dad is at work and mom is in the living room feeding Kenzie" she paused "you can come in" I stepped inside and went to the living room

"hey emily"

"addyson so wonderful to see you, I feel like its been forever"

"well the last time I was here you were only 3 months pregnant"

"that's right well why don't you meet Kenzie" she said holding her arms up "I really have to pee if you could burp her that would be great" I grabbed the baby and started to burp her

"hey their cutie look at you your adorable" I said patting her back

"Come on now burp" I heard the toilet flush

"did she burp" Emily asked coming out of the bathroom

"nope" I said handing the baby back

"well id love to stay emily but I have to go check on Calvin the new wolf" I said before heading out

**Mason pov**

We finally got back to the house and I could hear Eliza crying, so I rushed inside.

"whats wrong Hadley?" I asked

"well Grayson was here and she grabbed onto his leg and he just pulled her off and sat her on the couch she hasn't stopped crying since he left and that was about an hour ago."

"you should've called I would've came home, Come here Liza bee" I said putting my arms out, she like jumped out of Hadley's arms and into mine

"you could've called chase he always calms her down also" I said

"she was fine she didn't scream the whole time she stopped here and there but shes been cranky for the past hour."

"oh Liza bee"

"daddy" she said giving me a kiss

"wanna eat?"

"ya" she said

"alright lets go eat, mom bought tacos" tacos were her favorite. Especially when they were from taco bell, she truly loved them.

"taco!" she yelled. I set her in her high chair and handed her a taco, she like the soft tacos and boy did she always get messy from them but I didn't care. I swear the taco was gone before I could turn around. I got her another one and she ate that a little bit slower.

"full?" I asked

"ya"

"alright lets get a bath" I said grabbing her and taking her shirt off, it was very messy. I took her upstairs and got her right in the tub.

"syd!" I yelled

"ya mason?" she wondered

"can you grab me pajamas for Eliza?"

"sure thing babe" she yelled back. Eliza played in the tub, she loved baths I think it was because she had the crayons for the tub and she was allowed to write on the tub. Sydney opened the door and set the clothes on the toilet.

"ready Liza bee?" I asked

"no" she said

"but Liza don't you want to watch tv before bed" I said grabbing her out of the tub

"ok lets get dressed" I grabbed her underwear, and helped her put them on, than her shirt and shorts. I grabbed the brush out of the cabinet and brushed her blonde curls. Sydney always yelled when I used the brush according to her they needed to be combed out.

"look we are all pretty now, we just have to brush our teeth. I set her on the sink and handed her the tooth brush. She brushed her little teeth pretty well for being two.

"alright spit and rinse" I put her down and grabbed her hand, off we were.

"get in your bed and ill put a movie on" we set up Grayson's old room for her, Sydney chose to do it in bubble guppies. Why I will never understand but Sydney loved it and that is all that mattered. I grabbed 101 Dalmatians from the self and put it in the dvd player. She loved the movie about the puppies. I kissed her goodnight

"I love you Liza goodnight

"night night daddy" she kissed me back

**Colton pov**

**The next morning**

I was at the point now where I could start school. Dad and mom seemed ok with it, I knew that I was going to be a freshman and that would suck but Morgan was going to be there also so I was ok with it.

"Colton are you ready?" mom yelled down the hall

"yes mom" I said leaving my room. Today was my first day and she had to go with me to sign me up. I had the story that my parents died when I was little at the age of 5 and I went straight into foster care and my last family said I wasn't doing well with there daughter so I came to live with the blacks

"you remember the story right"

"yup " I laughed

"good now lets go" I jumped in the car and we went to the school. Once we got there we had to make our way to the main office, entering the room there was a lady at the desk.

"can I help you?" she asked

"I am here to see principal cudbear, my new foster child just came to live with us and I wanted to get him signed up"

"welcome to the school ummm," she was trying to remember my name even though mom didn't tell her

"its Colton smith, that is until Jacob and I adopt him."

"welcome Colton I'm sure will be right with you just have a seat" we took our seats and waited by his door. We didn't have to wait long when he popped his head out the door and invited us in

" come in" she walked through the door, and took the seats at the other end of his desk

"so what could I do for you?" he said

"well we just got a new foster child, this is Colton he has had a rough time I have all the paperwork in order and I would like to get him going in school."

"alright well I see you are 14, and your transcripts say you were homeschooled. And everything else seems good why don't you go to the front desk they will print you a schedule and show you around while I talk to your foster mother here." He said and that I did

**Renesmee pov**

"so what is his story?" he asked

"well you see his parents died in a car shooting when he was 5, and he was put right in foster care. He went home to home for the past 9 years he has been in about 17 different homes and the last one he didn't get along with the womans daughter. So the woman asked that he be removed, but he is a really nice kid. Just having a tough time finding a good home but I think Jacob and I will be good for him and our big family" I said

"well than we will take extra care of him I promise now you go have a good day and we will help him out"

"ok thanks Mr. Cudbear" I said shaking his hand

"not a problem you and Jake do to much with these kids the least we could do is get them off you hands for eight hours" he said laughing.

"bye Colton" I said before leaving the office

"bye Renesmee" it felt so weird hearing him call me that

**Serenity pov**

I was officially the only one left at home now besides Eli and Eliza, and Sydney but she graduated and now raised Eliza. Mason went to work with dad, addyson was working with the pack all day. Grayson didn't live with us Hadley was in school and now so was Colton it was only me.

"serenity do you want breakfast?" Sydney asked

"yes please" I said back

"eggs good" she asked

"yes!"

"well get in here because its almost done" I went to the kitchen like she said. There was a plate of scrabbled eggs with bacon and toast

"thank you Sydney" I said

"not a problem I had to cook for Liza anyways" we all sat at the table and ate our food. Liza didn't really eat hers she kind of kept throwing it around

"Eliza Shaylee Black" Sydney yelled "knock it off"

"no" Liza said

"your gunna go on time out" she said. and Liza growled at her, but she stopped throwing her food.


	21. Chapter 21

**Last chapter of this story guys, i know im sad it is coming to an end but dont worry there will be another one up by the end of the day i promise. enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**3 months later**

**Grayson pov **

I missed clarity more than ever, I didn't know what to do with myself. I was drinking a lot, and not showing up at the shop for work. Dad was texting me to see if I was ok but as much as I said I was everyone knew I wasn't. How could I be? How could I be ok when my wife died on me. I knew I needed to get away for a little while so I booked a trip to Hawaii for 2 weeks. I figured that would help because being in this house wasn't helping I keep putting holes in the walls.

"Mr. Black is there anything else you need?" the flight attendant asked

"no I am good thank you very much" I knew the flight was going to be long so I decided to sleep

_I was standing in a field,I didn't know where I was but I swore I saw clarity in the woods in front of me. I ran after her but I just couldn't catch her, i felt like the woods were dragging out. Finally I noticed it wasn't clarity. It was Eliza, "uncle son" she called out "uncle son" she was searching for me. Finally she gave up at sat on a log and began to cry. I couldn't take seeing her cry I never could that is why I always walked away but this time I couldn't I had to go see her. _

_"Eliza why are you out in the woods?" I asked_

_"uncle son" she said hugging me_

_"Eliza answer me why are you in the woods?" _

_"I got lost and I cant find my way back to mom and dads"_

_"why were you out here to begin with"_

_"well silly I was looking for you, I love you uncle son"_

_"Liza how about I take you home" _

_"sounds good to me lets go" _

_I started to walk her home when a vampire grabbed her I didn't recognize the scent of the vampire it was something I didn't smell before. I chased after her but I couldn't find her at all no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find her. _

_"Eliza! Eliza Shaylee Black! Answer me" as much as I tried I couldn't find her I ran back to the house and informed everyone else. _

"sir, sir" I woke up to the flight attendant "we have landed sir"

"oh thank you for waking me" I said getting up to grab my bag. And I headed off the plane, I instantly texted mason to check on Eliza

_Hey, Eliza is ok right?_

I swear I stood there and stared at my phone until he texted me back

**Mason pov**

It was weird I got a text from Grayson asking if Eliza was ok, which never happens.

_Ya she is fine bro why?_

Something had to have happen for him to ask that because he didn't care about Eliza

_Just had a dream but ok bye_

He had a dream about her? that through me off, I wasn't sure why he did but honestly I couldn't care else. He was never going to love her like I loved her. Eliza was my everything. I was scared that one day Grayson would come around and he would want her back, but she was my daughter. We had our own little family me Sydney and Eliza. The only thing now was to marry Sydney and we would have the perfect life. Which is why I was out buying a ring today, it was time that. we were the only ones left who needed to get engaged, Out of us older ones anyways. Going into the store I knew I wasn't going to get away with a simple ring, Sydney was far from a simple kind of girl.

"hello sir may I help you" a gentleman asked me

"I'm looking for a ring to propose to my girlfriend with" I said

"awh I see now what kind of ring are you looking for?" he asked

"well my girlfriend is far from simple, so something big definitely" I said

"awe well than we have a nice pick of rings over here" he said showing me the case

**Sydney pov**

Mason was at work and I was at home with Eliza like always, she was in rare form today. She was extremely hyper. She was about four now, and her powers were getting stronger she no longer had to be right next to a plant to make it grow. The bad thing was that she didn't have control of it at all, so we had to refrain from taking her out. There was a incident last week where mason decided to take her to the grocery store, he went in the store and came out to a tree in the middle of the parking lot.

"mommy" she said running into the room

"Liza bee"

"mommy chase is here!" she was always excited when chase came over

"is he well why don't you guys go play" I said thinking it would give me an hour break or so

"alright mommy I love you"

"I love you my little bee" I kissed her forehead and sent her out the door to play. Eliza was growing fast and so what her attitude sometimes. She could be a perfect angel but sometimes she could be the devil's child I mean I guess it fits because she is Grayson biological daughter. with her getting older now she was understanding more, and that uncle son didn't want to be bothered by her. it was hurting her feeling more now, than when she was a baby. At least as a baby she just wanted him or someone. Now she knows she wants his attention she doesn't know why but she Is bonded with him. Being a mother wasn't easy, but when I had moments like this to myself I didn't know what to do ive been so use to having Liza all the time. I decided to go outside and play with her and chase.

"mommy" she said running and grabbing onto my leg

"lizaaaaa" I yelled back

"how about we jump in the leaves mommy" she said

"that sounds like a very good idea lets go" and we took off running. I laid in the leaves and she threw them around and around at chase and myself.

"bet you cant catch me" she said to chase

"oh ya you better run" and that she did, chase ran after her. he was always so cute with her, when he finally caught her her tackled her into leaves not hard at all he was gentle with her.

"lunch is done" Nessie yelled from inside the house.

"here than time to go eat nana's cooking!" chase said before running into the house and of course Liza followed him

"don't worry about me ill meet you in there" I yelled

"oh I'm sorry mommy here ill wait for you" she said holding her hand out. Like I said before could be the perfect little angel

"your so nice Liza I love you, now lets get in there before the wolf eat all our food" and up the steps we ran.

**Christyn pov**

I decided it was time for me to move out, and I wanted to be closer to Stephen. I was working at the shop today, I found it a great opportunity to ask dad about the apartment upstairs. I knocked on his door

"come in" he yelled

"hey dad I had a question for you"

"well shoot squirt"

"well with me being 22 and living at home still it is getting kind of crazy with school and trying to find time to see Stephen I figure living above the shop would be nice."

"well I mean I would love for you to live at home but If that's what you want you could live up there it is vacant, and with Stephen right here also it would be nice I'm sure my nephew would be happy to see you more"

"thanks dad"

"not a problem Christyn now why don't you take the rest of the day off and go shopping get some things for your new apartment"

"alright well here is you appointments for today" I gave him my clip board

"go get out of here and stop worrying I think I could figure it out, infact why don't you have Addy go with you its been awhile since she has had a break from the pack I could handle it today"

"alright I'm going and ok ill call her" I said leaving his office. I pulled out my phone to call Addy, she didn't answer so I decided to try again. She picked up this time

_"Hey Addy" _

_"Christyn whats up?" _

_"well I'm moving out and dad gave us both the day off so we could go shopping and get stuff he said he has the pack and the shop"_

_"alright just let me finish up with Wyatt and ill meet you at the house"_

_"by finish up you don't mean?"_

_"kind of"_

_"damn you Addy why are you answering your phone during sex!"_

I hung up the phone, I would've just texted her if I knew her and Wyatt were sexually active now last thing I knew that were still just kissing. I wonder if she liked it, I mean I liked my first time. I waited around at the house for her.

"Christyn your home early." Serenity said

"ya I know I am, dad gave me the day off. Do you know where mom is?" I asked

"she is in her room with Eli"

"alright see you later brat" serenity was only two but she looked about 7. She hated being the only kid left home but now that Liza is growing they can spend time together. I mean Liza is like 4 they can play together and stuff.

"mom!" I called out

"in my room" she said back, I opened the door

"hey mom, I just wanted to tell you I'm moving into the apartment above the shop"

"why are you doing that sweetheart" she asked

"well with everyone its kind of crazy here and there isn't enough room Eli is in your and dads room so I figured it would just help everyone if I moved out and I'm 22, I think I can make it on my own."

"if you think that's best honey we are going to miss you like crazy, we always have enough room and Eli is still small its better for him to be in here anyways"

"mom its final I'm going and I want to be closer to Stephen she is turning 12 and starting middle school so I kind of want to be closer to him you know"

"I get it I just wish you would stay but alright so what are you plans than?" she asked

"well dad gave me the day off and I'm going to go shopping with addyson to get stuff for the apartment and hopefully be in by the weekend."

"well you have fun than Christyn"

"alright mom I love you"

"I love you to Christyn"

**Mason pov**

I found the perfect ring for Sydney I knew she would love it. I just didn't know how I was going to propose to her yet. I think I am going to have Liza give it to her, I'm not sure. The only thing I knew was that I was going to take her out in the backyard and have a picnic. I headed home, and saw that she was at the table eating with chase. That was kind of a normal thing around here, her and chase ate all the time.

"daddys home" she yelled, but hearing her say that made everything better

"that's right daddy is home Liza" that's all chase had to say and she jumped down from the table and ran to me. I kneeled down and held my arms out, she jumped and tackled me fgiving me the biggest bear hug ever

"I love you Liza"

"I love you daddy"

"ya well I love you more"

"I love you the more"

"I love you the mostest"

"well I love you to infinity and beyond forever and ever"

"alright you win now give me a kiss" this was a normal thing for me and her everyday I got home from work we did the same thing.

"well welcome home baby" Sydney said coming into the room

"alright Liza lets get off of daddy he has probably had a long day at work and needs his rest"

"hi babe" I gave her a kiss "actually I planned a picnic for us outside

"awe how sweet" she kissed me

"why don't you go in the backyard while me and Liza grab drinks" I said

"ya we'll grab the drinks" Liza always copied what I said

"alright see you out there." I picked up Liza and set her on the counter. I grabbed two glasses and a cup for Liza out of the cabinet. We didn't allow her to have glasses she tends to throw things sometimes.

"alright do we want ice tea or lemonade" I asked her

"umm lets go with both" I gave her a strange look "you can have ice tea with mommy and ill have lemonade"

"sounds like a plan Liza, now hold the cups still so I can pour" I loved this little girl, we poured the drinks and I helped here down from the table. Off we went to see mommy, I had the ring in my pocket the whole time. I figured I would put it in the picnic basket and let Liza find it.

**Sydney pov**

I was waiting outside for these two to come out. When I saw them carrying the drinks

"ice tea for my wonderful girlfriend" mason said handing me a glass.

"so whos hungry?" he asked

"I am" Liza yelled

"Liza you just ate" I laughed

"hey leave her alone she is a growing girl" mason said

"ya mom I'm a growing girl." there she went copying him again

"Liza why don't you grab the sandwiches out of the basket" mason said. I heard her looking through the basket.

"whats this daddy" she had something had in her hands

"I'm not sure ask mommy" he said and she had a little black box in her arms. I opened the box to see a ring, I looked at mason who just so happens to be on one knee.

"Sydney you have been asking me to do this for a long time, but no time felt right until now. We have our own little family. Everything has been perfect in everyway but what would make it better is if I could call you my wife"

"mason" I whispered

"Sydney will you marry me?" the words coming out of his mouth made the tears roll down my face

"of course I will" I said giving him a big kiss.

"come over here Liza and get in on this" mason said. our little family was right, sitting there hugging.

* * *

**so what do you think? like the ending?**


End file.
